Zatted DOH zatted again
by thorsfriend
Summary: Jack is zatted without the usual consequences, how will he cope with new abilities and how will everyone else take to the new improved Jack O'Neill. Changed the rating as being very mean to Jack. PAUSED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jack O'Neill is zatted with out the usual consequences, how will he adapted to these changes, and how will every one else at the SGC deal with these differences.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its characters and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc / The SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended.

Running back towards the relative safety of the startgate, the flash and burn of staff weapon and zats blasts followed the members of SG1.

One reaches the DHD and hurriedly enters the seven symbol address to take them to the safety of earth and home. A GDO is used to send the signal for the iris to be opened.

Three members of the team reached the cover provided around the DHD and stargate. The fourth had not yet reached this safety when a zat blast hits the back of the exposed head and then to the dismay of others a second blast hits no more than a second later.

Horrified the remaining three knew that no one could survive two consecutive shots from a zat and live.

The remaining members of SG1 escaped through the stargate having been forced to leave their fallen comrade behind due to the large number of jaffe that threatened to overcome them.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill." Yelled General Hammond. "Close the IRIS." He continued after looking at the grief stricken faces of the human members of SG1.

"George Jacks dead."

"O'Neill took two zat blast almost simultaneously to the head."

"Sir permission to return and retrieve the Colonel."

"Permission denied." Two startled looks and a stoic glance where sent his way. General Hammond took a steadying breath, "We will activate the stargate and see if the MALP is functioning and if the jaffe are not waiting in ambush."

"But sir."

"No I wont lose anymore people Major Carter." Hammond firmly stated "SG1 report to the infirmary and debrief in an hour."

Back on the planet the bodies of the dead jaffe and the lone colonel lay where they had fallen. The enemy jaffe had not waited when SG1 had left they returned to there own planet. The eerie silence of the dead was suddenly shattered by the stargate rumbling into life.

A group of men stepped thru the shimmering light and surveyed the carnage and devastation that surrounded the area in front of the stargate.

"The evil ones have been here." One stated as they examined some of the jaffe corpses.

One of the men noticed the body of the colonel, he motioned the others over and they all gathered around it.

"A stranger, he must have battled with the evil ones."

A groan and the brown eyes struggled to open and focus on the audience gathered around him.

"Who are you?" still struggling to properly focus on the men surrounding him.

"I am Striker of the Nexian Federation." The leader answered the question and the posed his own. " Who are you?"

Confusion and dismay showed on the now paling face, struggling to stay conscious, he managed to get out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and consciousness was lost.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jack O'Neill is zatted with out the usual consequences, how will he adapted to these changes, and how will every one else at the SGC deal with these differences.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its characters and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc / The SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N Apologies for the spelling mistakes pointed out in chapter1 and will now spell Jaffa with the a instead if e (DOH). Thanks for the reviews and this chapter is longer than first and hopefully you will like it and R&R.

3 Months Later SGC:

"Sam I can't stand him." The irate Daniel Jackson almost yelled at his close friend and colleague. "He's a Neanderthal and a idiot."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson is correct." Teal'c felt he had to agree with the annoyed archaeologist on this point.

"Look guys. I know Colonel McMasters is a little bit hard to adjust to." Major Samantha Carter tried to smile at reassuringly at her friends. "But you have to give him a chance."

"He's a jarhead, close minded buffoon." Daniel was almost jumping up and down in his irritation.

Teal'c just watched in amusement as Sam stared at Daniels childish antics.

"We go to P4X370 tomorrow morning, so Daniel lets just concentrate on that." Sam tried to distract the still jumping man.

"Indeed DanielJackson let us focus on tomorrows misson."

Meanwhile in General Hammond's office the new leader of SG1 was also complaining.

"General, Dr Jackson doesn't seem to want to accept that I am the new leader of SG1." The Colonel stated while pacing the office. "The Jaffa doesn't say much but I can tell he doesn't respect me."

Hammond allowed the pacing to continue for a time before he finally spoke.

"Mac you are replacing a well loved and respected leader, and of course with the nature of the make up of SG1 adjustments may take time.

The colonel paused in his pacing sighed and then sat down in the chair opposite his CO.

"I understand that time is needed but it's been three months now and I'm sick of Dr Jackson questioning my orders and giving me attitude."

"Understand this Mac SG1 is a special unit and I don't want to break it up to much would be lost if I did. I will talk to Dr Jackson."

At precisely 0800 the next day the dialling sequence for P4X370 was being entered and the chevrons where locking into place. The members of SG1 stood waiting expectantly at the bottom the ramp for the final chevron to lock into position.

"SG1 you have a go." General Hammond told them from his usual position.

Stepping thru the stargate on the other side of the wormhole, Daniel went to check the DHD while the others surveyed the immediate are for any signs of hostiles.

"Teal'c you take point, Carter stick with Dr Jackson and I'll cover our six." Colonel McMasters order as they moved away from the DHD and stargate.

Teal'c led them down a seemingly well-travelled path, bushes and trees lined either side of the path, forest noises could be heard as the weather was fine and the suns where shinning.

Suddenly Teal'c stopped and before he had a chance to raise his staff weapon the group was surrounded by a large number of silent warriors holding zatniketnil like weapons pointed at them.

"Why do you travel with a warrior of the evil ones?" the largest of the men asked while glaring at Teal'c.

Daniel stepped forward before the Colonel and received an irate disgusted look from the new SG1 leader.

"He is not a warrior of the evil ones, he is a free Jaffa and our friend ."

"Indeed I no longer serve the false gods, I am an enemy of the evil ones and their warriors."

"I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Teal'c, that's Major Carter and that's Colonel McMasters."

The leader of the men stepped forward and then introduced himself.

"I am Commander Striker, welcome to Nexus."

"We are peaceful explorers who wish to learn of your culture and history." Daniel told Striker and the other men in his party, as they came closer and began introducing themselves.

" I am Normant and this is my brother Vormant." A man indicated himself and the identical man to his right. When Daniel held out his hand for them to shake the two brothers took turns shaking his hand vigorously and with lots of grinning.

"Friendly bunch aren't they." Major Carter commented as one of the men shook her hand gently but with great enthusiasm.

"Too bloody friendly if you ask me." Muttered McMasters as he watched the hand shaking with barely concealed disgust. "Keep your eyes an ears open Major."

Major Carter looked round the gathering of men and noted that the leader indicated that she and the rest of SG1 should follow. Daniel she noticed was eagerly questioning the twins and they seem just as animated and eager to talk as the archaeologist was. Teal'c was as alert as ever and was watching both the Colonel and Striker.

"Do not worry yourself warrior Teal'c. No one will harm you or your companions while you are with here with us." Striker said as he had noticed Teal'c watchfulness.

The group finally came upon on a small village after about two hours of steady walking. The villagers came out to meet the group and greetings where exchanged as Striker introduced them to the village leader.

"This is Elder Amos, the leader and guide to the people of Fromena."

"Welcome visitors from afar." Amos boomed at the members of SG1 smiling widely at them.

The Colonel who was standing slightly behind the others muttered under his breath and to no one in particular.

"Well to friendly for my liking."

Both Striker and Amos considered the Colonel as they had obviously heard the muttered comments.

"We are friendly to visitors because we have no need to fear you or your primitive weapons. " Stated Amos while still smiling at the stunned members of SG1.

"What!" gaped McMasters looking shocked and dismayed.

Daniel was shocked as well but just shook his head at McMasters, Major Carter intervened before the astonished Colonel could say anymore.

"Leader Amos, you say you have nothing to fear, we are peaceful explorer but we willl use our weapons to defend ourselves.

Both Amos and Striker exchanged looks and Striker nodded to the other man to indicate for him to continue and explain. The elder man pointed back in the direction they had come from.

"Once you have arrived thru the Stargate your weapons are disabled by the defence system." Amos smiled at them and continued. "And since you are peaceful explorers, you have no need for weapons."

The four members of SG1 exchanged looks some being more concerned with this than others, as Daniel was open minded, Teal'c was dismayed but did not show it outwardly, Major Carter was worried but wanted to ask questions about the how system works and the Colonel wanted to strangle someone as he hated being defenceless.

"You will dine with us and we will talk." Amos asked as he gestured to where villagers were bringing food and drink to the tables that had been set up in the central square.

A heavily pregnant woman approached SG1 and smiled in greeting at them.

"Would you like to wash and use the facilities?"

Daniel nodded and the group was shown into what they took for some sort of guest house.

"Please come outside when you are ready to eat there is no rush. Mine name is Trina and I am daughter to Amos."

"Thank you Trina." Carter told the woman as she left them to their own devices.

"OK lets get cleaned up, then we'll have to report back to the SGC what's going on." McMasters snapped out still looking decidedly unhappy.

Daniel sighed, then spoke his thoughts to the unhappy leader.

"These people have been nothing if not friendly and so I don't think you should offend them by going off half cocked and demanding to go back to the Stargate."

"What do you take me for Dr Jackson I am not gonna start yelling and offending these people. But I am not happy that we have no means of defending ourselves. Just our bare hands and any knives we have." McMasters almost snarled at the other man.

"Should we not test and see if the Nexian claims are true." Teal'c pointed out to the others. He then aimed his staff weapon at one of room's walls and attempted to fire it. Nothing happened, the staff was silent. Major Carter then pointed her P90 at the same wall and pulled the trigger, with the same results as Teal'c

"Just great." McMasters growled and then thought to himself "What the technology would do for Earth and how could he get hold of it."

Once clean, the hungry members of SG1 made there way out to the villages central square.

Tables where heaving with wonderful smelling dishes and a number of people steeped forward and the different members of SG1 found themselves separated and invited to sit, eat and talk with the villagers.

"Do not alarm yourself Teal'c." Amos smiled at the Jaffa "My people all wish to get to know you and your friends so I felt it better to share you all."

Teal'c nodded and relax slightly, suddenly out of the corner of his eye he caught the approach of a figure moving in a way that was very familiar. Teal'c caught the eye of Daniel Jackson whose mouth suddenly dropped open as he got a full clear view of the man.

Daniel suddenly jumped up and ran round the table, ignoring the startled looks from both villagers and the other members of SG1. As one the both Major Carter and Teal'c rose and followed Daniel Jackson, who had stopped dead in front of the new comer.

"Jack."

"O'Neill"

"Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Jack O'Neill is zatted with out the usual consequences, how will he adapted to these changes, and how will every one else at the SGC deal with these differences.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its characters and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc / The SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N OK hope you like story so far and chapters are good length, like to end each with cliff-hanger or something good just happened, I know same thing I can hear you all mumble. Hopefully my spelling will get better if you notice any mistakes don not take offence as the tale is only checked by me.

JAFFA rules Jaffe sucks.

"Jack" Daniel repeated.

They waited for the man to acknowledge their enthusiastic greetings, but his eyes showed no recognition to either his name or to the individual members of his team.

"Colonel do you not recognise us?" Carter asked looking as if she was going to cry.

Daniel showed no such hesitation, as large tears silently rolled down his face. He moved forward to embrace his friend but the silent man moved back out of reach, confusion still showing on his handsome features.

An old and frail woman stepped forward looking at the group and indicated the silent man beside her.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes he is leader of SG1, his name is Jack O'Neill and he is a close friend." Daniel told her still itching to hug his friend.

"Don't you mean he was the leader of SG1." McMasters pointed out rather angrily. "I command now!"

Daniel could not believe the attitude from the man, did he not understand he could not replace Jack not in a million years or if hell froze over. Now that a miracle had happened and brought back his best friend, hopefully the man would be removed and SG1 and Jack would return to normal.

"The silent one does not recognise any one it is indeed sad." The woman sadly told them. "I am Minnah, please follow me and we shall continue in a quieter place.

Touching Jack on the arm the two walked towards one the houses, both Striker and Amos also followed. Daniel And Sam exchanged glances with Teal'c then hurriedly followed, with the ill tempered McMasters trailing behind.

Once inside the house the group sat around a long table that dominated the room.

"Jack do you not recognise anyone?" Daniel asked in a worried tone. "Answer me please."

"He hears you Daniel but sadly he has not spoken since Striker first found him among the dead warriors of the evil ones." Minnah answered for Jack.

The members of SG1 looked at Striker and Minnah continued with her explanation.

"I asked Striker and his men to go to the planet and bring back the special one they found." Minnah smiled serenely at Jack who returned the gesture with his own solemn one.

"How'd you know that O'Neill was gonna be there." McMasters demanded thinking that maybe these people had something to do with the events on the planet. "Who told you people, did you have anything to do with what happened?"

"No! Of course not Minnah is a seer and a healer for our people." Amos shook his head that these strangers they had been friendly and welcoming to would think such a distressing thought.

"When Striker brought him back from that planet, he was unconscious and when he woke after seven days he remembered nothing of his previous life. He also seemed to have lost the ability to speak." Minnah continued.

"So you saw him in a vision." Daniel surveyed Minnah.

"Yes I knew he is special, a warrior, leader, a hope for his people and for those whose lives he has touched." Minnah took Jack's hand and to the others surprise he allowed it. "He will return to himself when he feels good and ready."

"He should return with us back to the SGC. " McMasters told the group.

"I think that will be entirely up to Jack to decide." Minnah told McMasters while still holding Jacks hand she looked deeply into his eyes. "He will go with you." Minnah smiled at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c while excluding the other man.

"How do you communicate with Jack?" Daniel's asked Minnah curiosity aroused by the interactions between the two.

"He makes his feelings known when he wants to." Minnah finally released the hand she had been holding. "Will you stay here and then return to your planet later."

"No!" McMasters put in before anyone else. It was time he thought to show that he was in charge and nobody else. "We are returning immediately."

"But Colonel McMasters." Daniel could not bring himself to be friendly and call the man by his nickname of Mac. "We have only just got here and I would like the chance to learn more about the planets people."

"I need to report to General Hammond." Mac glared at Daniel wishing he would just shut up and do as he told for once.

"Well why don't you go on your own, Teal'c or Sam can stay here with me." Daniel ignored the glare.

"I don't believe it." Mac thought the man is an insubordinate son of a bitch. He would have to change that sometime but not right now or with an audience.

"You should all rest it will be to dark to travel soon and it is unwise to travel at night if you do not know the area." Striker put in as he sensed the growing tension and animosity between the two men.

"It maybe much easier and safer to travel back to the Stargate in the morning when its light." Sam advised and then as an afterthought added "Sir."

"Indeed." Was Teal'cs usual response.

"Bloody typical!" McMasters growled to himself, not surprised that the three would back each other. He hated that they did not accept his leadership. Soon he would have to put them to rights about who was in charge of SG1, that this was not a democracy. But that was something to be achieved in private with each individual in a unique way; he was going to enjoy that experience. Noting that they where waiting for his response he spoke aloud.

"Fine we will rest here overnight and leave first thing in the morning."

The four members of SG! Where shown by Striker to rooms in the guest house again, they where the left with food and drink to relax with as the village settled to the night time routine around them.

Once Striker had returned to Minnah's home, he expressed his concerns to both Amos and Minnah while Jack sat in front of the fire stroking the Nexian equivalent to a cat, which was purring in ecstasy as the large hand rubbed gently over its body.

"I do not like the leader of the group, he seems aggressive and arrogant."

Minnah and Amos nodded in agreement.

"The others seem very happy to see their friend alive and well." Amos commented, smiling at the purring cat and quiet man. "I hope that they will try to keep him safe."

"I believe there hearts are true and they will support our friend in his future quest." Minnah's was glad that she finally knew his name. He had been with her since he had been found and bought to Nexus.

"Are you sure he should return with them now to their world." Striker could not dispel the concern he felt about the man McMasters. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder and looked into the calm warm brown eyes of Jack O'Neill, a sense of peace and well being settled over Striker. "OK I accept your judgement."

Back with the four members of SG1.

"It's a bit sick that O'Neill is living with someone old enough to be his mother, ewww, she could be his grandmothers age." McMasters thought aloud and immediately regretted that he had. As the others had stopped what they where doing and glare at him with varying degrees of disgust.

"God your mind is a gutter." Daniel snarled. "Minnah is a healer you idiot, it's the perfect place for Jack to be to recover."

"Hey I'm just thinking aloud you know."

"Well don't." Daniel again snarled. " Minnah happens if you noticed to treat Jack like a son."

Carter and Teal'c remained quiet but McMasters felt their disapproval.

"What difference does it make anyway. He's obviously damaged in the head after getting zat blasted twice." McMasters began looking through his pack, missing the looks of horror on the room's other occupant's faces. "Probably wont be much use to us now, which is a shame cause I had heard that O'Neill was very good in his day. Better he was dead than a dummy hey."

Suddenly McMasters found himself attacked by an irate archaeologist, who was snarling, swearing and lashing out. To stunned at first to defend himself and he took a heavy punch to the face before his training kicked in and he retaliated and threw Daniel away from him.

Teal'c grabbed Daniel and pinned him so that he could not attack anymore, even though what he really wanted to do was let Daniel continue and join in himself. Sam had also stepped in front of Teal'c and the fuming Daniel.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill is no dummy and we don't know what kind of damage has been done or how permanent it is." She calmly stated, while she really wanted to scratch his eyes out for what the man had said.

"Calm down." McMasters ordered, as he didn't want to have to hurt Daniel at least not here in front of Teal'c and Carter.

Daniel now held his tongue although he wanted to rage at McMasters for saying that Jack maybe damaged. He had only just found his best friend he did not want to lose him just as quickly.

"Are you injured DanielJackson?"

"No Teal'c just winded."

"I suggest we all get some sleep." Sam suggested pulling back the covers on the nearest bed.

The others slowly followed suit although Teal'c meditated instead of sleeping, or he tried to. Snores sounded from the Colonel, while restless tossing and turning came from both Sam and Daniel.

"Are you both unable to sleep Major Carter, DanielJackson?" Teal'c enquired giving up on kelnoreeming for now.

"I just wondered how Jack managed to survive being zatted twice. By rights he should be dead, and we left him behind because we thought he was dead and all this time he was alive." The words seemed to be dragged from Daniel.

"Daniel we all thought he was dead, we all left him behind to save ourselves, it was nobody's fault." Sam sat up and hugged herself.

"Indeed we left because it would have been what O'Neill would have wanted."

A loud grunting snore came from McMasters, the three hoped that the man remain sleeping so that they could continue.

"When we get back Janet maybe able to help Jack somehow. She maybe able to explain how he survived and help him recover. Maybe going back to the familiar will also help." Daniel whispered. "You heard Minnah she knows Jack is special if anyone can come back from this its him."

"Indeed." Quipped Sam, Teal'c just quirked an eyebrow at the hijacking of his normal phrase.

The morning arrived bright and sunny, two members of SG1 feeling tired and listless after disturbed nights sleep, one was his normal outwardly stoic self and the final member was annoyingly well rested and oblivious to the others tiredness.

"I'm starving its great what a good nights sleep can do." McMasters loudly told the others, Grunts and a sigh were all the answers he received.

"Come on cheer up, we've found an advanced weapon here. Wonder what trinkets these simple folks would want for us to get a good look at it." He cheerfully continued.

Daniel just couldn't believe the man he really was a cretin. He hopped that once they where back at the SGC and Jack got better, they could go back to normal and get rid of the irritating McMasters.

Carter just shook her head and kept quiet, she was to worried about the Colonel and their imminent return to the SGC.

Teal'c silently looked out of the window noticing that the village was alive with activity. He saw his brother in arms and the true leader of SG1 carrying Amos's heavily pregnant daughter towards Minnah's house, with Amos and Minnah hurrying along behind him.

"It would seem that Trina is shortly to give birth." The others crowded around him to look out of the window.

They all then made there way outside where Daniel stopped Striker to ask what was happening.

"Trina is having trouble." Striker told them walking towards the house.

"I hope that these problems are not great and are easily solved." Daniel told the clearly worried man.

"Trina is with her father, Minnah and of course Jack." Striker continued.

"You what!" McMasters blurted out "Is he the kids father."

Striker stopped and looked at McMasters as if he was something offensive that he had just trodden on.

"Of course not, Trina's beloved died just after she became pregnant, she gains strength and comfort from Jacks presence that is all."

"We could maybe help." Daniel offered. Not sure how but he had to offer.

The group moved into the house to be greeted by the sight of Amos sobbing while sat at the table a small wrapped bundle in front of him. Keening sounds could be heard coming from the distraught man.

"Amos what has happened." Striker cried fear clear on his face.

Raising his sobbing head he managed to tell them what had happened.

"My grandson was born without life and my beloved daughter struggles to bring forth another child."

Striker moved next to the older man offering what support and comfort he could.

A baby's first cry shortly followed, but Amos was too distraught to hear.

"That's awful, we are so sorry." Daniel quietly told them expressing the sadness they all felt.

"Atleast one child lives" McMasters whispered as even he was upset by the thought of a child dying. Especially when he realised what the tightly wrapped bundle was infront of Amos.

Jack emerged from the room where both soothing murmurs and baby cries could be heard. Walking over to Amos was sitting he gently picked up the wrapped bundle that was deathly silent. He walked over to the rocking chair, making himself comfortable on it he began slowly rocking backwards and forwards.

"Whats he doing?" Sam asked of Daniel who was staring intently at Jack.

"Listen." Daniel replied with a watery smile. Sam did and realised that Jack was humming the theme tune to "The Simpsons" while gently unwrapping the baby. Gentle hands stroked the soft downy head.

A cough sounded from Jack and this was followed by a full throated newborn babies cry.

"OH My God Its ALIVE!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: - Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that these keep coming as the story progresses. As this is a WIP and I have no idea where it's taking me although I do have a rough outline for next couple of chapters but who knows how it will go.

Again I apologise for any spelling mistakes and hope that it is a ok chapter length as I just couldn't seem to stop at a cliffhanger.

"Its alive. How?" McMasters stuttered.

But he was ignored as both Amos and Striker raced to Jacks side, they where closely followed by SG1. Jack kept on stroking the now sleeping babies head still humming but now various songs from the "Wizard of Oz." Amos tentatively reached his hand out and gently placed it on the babies chest. A huge watery smile appeared on his face as he felt the rise and fall of the quiet breaths. Looking at Jack he choked out.

"Thank you Jack."

Jack stopped his humming as if realising for the first time that he was not alone and grinned at the people surrounding him. He gently held the baby out for Amos to take and indicated with a nod towards the other room where Trina was.

"Yes! Yes you are right my daughter needs to see her new son."

Taking the baby both Amos and Striker went into the other room, a joyous cry was soon heard, laughing and crying soon followed. Teal'c surveyed the man in the rocking chair, who calmly returned his gaze; Teal'c inclined his head in a gesture of recognition and respect for the man who returned the gesture with a tired smile.

"How in the hell did he do that." McMsters again demanded. "Damn I wish he could talk."

"Are you ok Jack?"

Daniel had noticed how tired he seemed to have become, he was pinching the bridge of his nose like he had the beginnings of a headache. Daniel patted Jack shoulder to get his attention, jumping from the static electric charge that seemed to jump from Jack to him.

"Daniel!" Sam had noticed Daniel flinching in response to the charge.

"Peachy Sam I am just peachy, just a little static off Jack."

Minnah now came back into the room smiling she entered the kitchen section of the room and prepared a drink, which she took over to Jack. Gently touching his shoulder she held the mug out to him, tired eyes looked at both her and the proffered drink. Holding his gaze she felt her soul sing with both joy and sadness. Joy that he had come into her and her people's lives giving them new purpose and a sense of sadness, as he would soon be leaving her.

Jack sniffed at the contents of the mug and still did not take it from her, finally Minnah sighed and shook her head.

"It is just hot charnella, it will help you relax."

Jack shrugged and took the mug, then went back to rocking the chair. Minnah returned to the kitchen and then brought more drinks for both herself and the other members of SG1.

"Its hot chocolate." Sam murmured to no one in particular. "Yum"

"Indeed."

"I am glad that you like it." Minnah smiled in satisfaction as the sound of rocking had stopped and soft gentle snores could be heard instead. Getting up she removed the mug from Jacks hand and covered him with a light blanket.

"Was the baby really dead?" McMasters had to ask.

"I can guarantee that Trina's male child was born without breath. I do not know how Jack was able to revive the child, but I am glad he did. This is not the first time that I have seen Jack do something special for someone."

"We need to return to the SGC." McMasters firmly told her.

"I understand." Minnah looked at the heavily sleeping man. "He will sleep for a while yet, then you may leave once he awakens."

"Is it normal for Jack to be so tired after doing something special?" Daniel was the first to ask.

"I have not seen this before but as he does not seem to sleep much anyway. So it is not a surprise for him to be so tired after doing such a monumentus deed." Minnah looked up, as Striker appeared beaming with happiness.

"It is truly a blessing." He announced.

Sam was looking at Jack noting the uncomfortable position his head had moved to.

"Do you think maybe we should lay the Colonel down as he looks uncomfortable."

"Indeed O'Neill looks most uncomfortable." Teal'c moved to stand by the sleeping man.

Minnah considered the group and then the snoring man; the herb she had added to Jacks drink should make him sleep deeply for a number of hours still, so moving him should be fine.

"Teal'c you may carry him to his bed if you wish."

Teal'c gently lifted his heavily sleeping friend, who did not utter a sound or stir as he was carried and placed on the bed. Sam had followed she picked up one of Jacks wrists, checking his pulse she found it to be strong and steady, satisfied she nodded to Teal'c who quietly left the two woman alone.

"Sam could you undo his shirt please." Minnah asked, Sam gulped and looked at Minnah who smiled reassuringly back at her. "It will be uncomfortable for Jack to sleep fully clothed. My child he will not wake, I just thought it would be quicker if both of us do it."

Sam started to slowly unbutton the shirt as Minnah stripped of Jacks trousers, when the two women had finished stripping Jack down to his underwear Minnah placed a blanket over him. Before returning to the other room Minnah stopped Sam, and looking into the younger woman's embarrassed face Minnah gave a knowing smile and wink.

"He is a well made man is he not."

Sam gaped and was at a loss for words.

"You love him child do you not."

Sam finally spoke looking forlornly at Jack.

"Rules forbid me from being romantically involved with my commanding officer."

"Heart and soul are not controlled by rules." Minnah was saddened by the look on Sam's face. "Do not worry he will return to you again whole and hearty when he is ready."

"Yes I do believe you." Sam hoped with her whole being that it was true.

"Come let us celebrate birth and a new beginning."

The two woman returned to the group, Amos also joined them beaming with pleasure and happiness.

"Where is Jack?"

"He sleeps now Amos." Minnah told him a smile appearing on her face at her friend's obvious joy.

"Come friends and visitors, come see my grandchildren."

The group followed the widely smiling man into the room where Trina and the new babies where resting.

"They are truly wonderful" Daniel told Trina, Amos swelled with pride at this.

"Indeed."

SG1 spent the next dew hours admiring the babies and talking with Amos, Minnah Trina and Striker about Nexian life. When McMasters began to get impatient to leave, he turned to Major Carter and quietly ordered.

"Go check on O'Neill, see if you can wake him up so that we can leave."

"Yes sir." Sam replied although she had no intention of waking the Colonel if he was still sleeping.

Making her way to where Jack was sleeping she noticed that he had moved into the foetal position, quietly approaching him Sam gently stroked his head brushing his hair off his forehead. She did this for a couple of minutes before she realised that she was being watched, smiling into the warm sleepy brown eyes, she felt such happiness that he was alive.

"Hi."

Jack sleepily smiled back at her greeting.

"Do you feel ok?"

Jack yawned at Sam's question he looked around him then questioningly back at Sam.

"Are you going to get up? Colonel McMasters wants to return to the SGC."

Jack took hold of Sam's hand and began gently rubbing his thumb across her palm. Mesmerised by this action Sam did not notice Jack intently watching her reaction. Silently Minnah entered the room unnoticed by Sam, Minnah watched the two interact, with the mesmerised look on Sam's face and the look of love and happiness on Jacks. Smiling to herself she coughed to alert Sam of her presence. Her smile grew wider as Sam tried to pull away but was stopped by Jack cupping her chin and looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you hungry my children, luncheon will be ready shortly."

Sam hurriedly steeped away from the bed as Jack sprang up and stretched like a cat to his full height. Sam could not help but admire and gawp at the well-developed, well-proportioned form of the man in front of her. Minnah chuckled at the embarrassed look on Sam's face when she realised she was staring and the huge cocky grin that had appeared on Jacks.

"Stop showing off Jack and get dressed so that we can eat." Minnah chided the grinning man

Sam almost ran out of the room as the memory of a semi naked Colonel Jack O'Neill was burned forever into her mind. Minnah followed still chuckling to herself at the antics her friend was capable of.

Once Jack was dressed he joined the others at the table for food and drink. McMasters announced his plans to leave not long after they had finished.

"We shall return to the Stargate once we have collected our packs and equipment."

"As you wish." Striker replied "I shall take you back to the Stargate by transporter if you so desire it.

"Transporter." McMasters looked at Striker. "You mean we didn't have to hoof it here from the Stargate."

Striker shrugged and did not bother to further answer the man.

An hour later SG1 with Jack and striker where ready to return to the Stargate, they where stood in the village square as the whole village had turned out to say goodbye and wish them well. Minnah hugged Jack who hugged her back.

"Be strong and trust in those who love you."

The others watched in awe as a warm soft glow encompassed the hugging pair.

"What the Hell!" McMasters ground out.

"Jack appears to be saying goodbye." Striker announced as the glow became suddenly brighter and then was gone leaving the pair smiling at the surrounding people.

"Jack is ready to leave now." Minnah told McMasters.

"Follow me to the transporter this will take us to the Stargate and then you can return to your world." Striker indicated that they should follow him.

Stepping onto what essentially looked like a concrete circle the group was transported near to the DHD and the Stargate.

"Sweet." Thought Sam.

"Wonder what else these people have been hiding." Thought McMasters.

Striker took Daniels hand and began to shake it as he told him "Goodbye." He repeated the process with the other members of SG1 and then he turned to Jack.

"Farewell my friend. Return to visit us all soon." The two men briefly hugged.

Stepping onto the ramp at the SGC after exiting the wormhole, the group was met by General Hammond Doctor Fraiser and the usual compliment of SF's.

"Hello General, where back and we brought a surprise." Daniel informed the surprised looking man.

"I can see that." Hammond looked to Dr Fraiser. "Report to the infirmary, and Colonel McMasters my office."

Janet led the group to the infirmary and singled out the silent form of Colonel O'Neill.

"Could you sit on the bed." Janet asked him noting his calm manner and silence. "Could you get undressed so that I can examine you. I will be back in a minute just wait here ok."

Janet went over to where Sam was being examined by one of the nurses.

"Sam are you ok."

"Yes, it's a miracle Janet he's alive."

"I will try to find out how."

"Janet he hasn't spoken and he doesn't remember his life. I've seen him do amazing things."

Janet felt a presence behind her and turned to find Jack, his silence and calmness made her smile slightly nervously at him. Jack seemed to realise her nerves and gently took Janet's hand in his smiling warmly at her. Janet led Jack back to the other bed and took out her penlight she clicked it on and lifted it to examine his eyes.

"Humph." Muttered Janet as the penlight failed to produce the necessary light. "Ok not a problem."

Janet went and got another one, while a nurse took a blood sample for analysis. Clicking the second one on Janet shone it on her hand to check it worked. Turning to Jack she once again went to shine it in his eye.

"I don't believe it." Exclaimed the now very annoyed doctor as no light came from the penlight.

Jack grinned at the muttering doctor who now went and got a third penlight, this time placing brand new batteries in it again trying it out on her hand, nodding in satisfaction to herself when it worked.

"Now lets try this again."

Janet looked up into the silent but smirking face of Colonel Jack O'Neill. A sudden thought occurred to her as she considered the grinning man. His grin became even wider as once again the penlight failed to work as expected. A gleam appeared in Janet's eye as she now stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Colonel O'Neill. Don't make me bring out the Big Honkin Needles."

The grin disappeared from Jack's face; he gave Janet an innocent little boy look. Shaking her head Janet finally got to examine her favourite Colonel properly.

Meanwhile General Hammond was meeting with the other members of SG1 including Colonel McMasters, who was reporting the team's findings. General George Hammond was quietly overjoyed that Jack O'Neill had been found alive and well, albeit without his memory and with some new abilities. But he was worried that these facts would pose a lot of problems especially if the wrong people found out how potentially vulnerable Jack was now.

"We hope that Jack's memory will return now that he is back in the familiar SGC with us." Daniel offered once McMasters had finished reporting.

"Indeed O'Neill could remember at anytime." Teal'c gave his thoughts.

"General, sir, Minnah told us that the Colonel would return when he was ready." Sam was in agreement with the others.

"Or he could end up stuck the way he is." McMasters added.

"You! Just have to be negative don't you." Daniel just couldn't help bite out.

"Someone has to be realistic Dr Jackson, O'Neill maybe better off at a facility where Doctors can find out more about his condition." McMasters pointed out to the appalled listeners. "Especially if he remains dumb he could be a danger to people, we don't know what's going on in his head."

"We don't know what's going to happen, but lets wait for Dr Fraiser's report." General Hammond told them sensing the underlying hostility between the two men.

Janet and Jack both entered the briefing room. Janet took a seat next to Daniel while Jack stood at the end of the table watching the group.

"Colonel O'Neill why don't you sit down next to Teal'c." Hammond indicated to the silently standing man.

"Indeed O'Neill I would be happy for you to sit next to me."

"Dr Fraiser report." Hammond ordered.

Taking a deep fortifying breath Janet began.

"Colonel O'Neill appears in excellent physical health having compared the results off a previous examination to those of today, the only difference I found is a slightly elevated temperature. Once I have a more completed other tests I will have a more complete answer."

"Why cant he speak?" Sam asked noting that Jack had taken Teal'c's notepad and was doodling on it.

"There appears to be no physical reason for Colonel O'Neill not talking." Janet answered.

"Do you know how he survived being zatted twice?" Daniel asked the question on everyone's mind then he posed the second "Do you think he will recover his memory and speak to us again?"

Janet paused to consider these questions, pondering how to answer without giving people false hope.

"At this time I don't know how the Colonel managed to survive being zatted twice in succession." Janet looked around her companions then continued. "As this is unprecedented event I have really no idea if or when the Colonel will regain his memory."

"Colonel O'Neill do you want to say anything?" General Hammond asked seeking a verbal response.

Jack looked up and then back down to his doodling again without making any sound what so ever.

"Atleast the Colonel responds to his name." Hammond observed. "And being zatted has not changed his opinion of briefings."

"I would like to keep the Colonel under observation." Janet asked General Hammond. "I have a number of other tests to run."

"Dr Fraiser keep the Colonel under observation and continue with your tests."

"Are you gonna keep him isolated?" McMasters asked.

"I don't believe that's necessary." Janet told them. "I will place him in a private room and visitors should be encouraged."

"Ok Colonel O'Neill go with Dr Fraiser." General Hammond told the patiently waiting watching man. "SG1 you are on stand down till further notice."

Janet and Jack left the briefing room as did McMasters but the others had stopped to see what Teal'c was so fascinated by. The stoic Jaffa was studying his notepad intently a small rarely seen smile on his lips as he examined the doodles.

"Is that Thor?" Daniel asked pointing to a figure on the page.

"Yes." Sam looked closer. "Is he stomping on replicators!" she giggled, when her attention was drawn to another sketch.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Is that my dad?" Sam chortled as she stared at a exact replica of her father in Tokra attire, he had what appeared to be a smiling friendly symbiote on his shoulder making Jacob Carter look like he had two heads.

"Indeed it is." Teal'c was staring at a drawing of what he assumed was Master Bratac and himself with each figure apparently strangling a struggling symbiote.

"Amazing I never new Jack was so talented." Daniel smiled at the drawings of he Nox family and of the annoyingly rotund Urgo.

"It seems O'Neill retains images from his life." Teal' commented to the chuckling group.

"So it would seem Teal'c." General Hammond left the members of SG1 to themselves.

48 Hours later.

Colonel O'Neill had still not spoken or regained his memory, General Hammond, Dr Fraiser and SG1 where meeting in the briefing room to discuss possible next steps. The only person missing was the Colonel himself who was watching "The Simpsons" in his room.

"I think that we should contact the Tokra, Asguard or even the Nox and see if they can help us." Dr Fraiser put forward.

"I am inclined to agree with you Dr Fraiser." General Hammond told the group.

"Do we really want to tell those Aliens that O'Neill has abilities." McMasters pointed out.

"Those aliens are our allies." Daniel scowled at the man.

Meanwhile Jack had stopped watching the TV and was looking towards the door, which opened and admitted a well dressed man.

"Well. Well Well look how the mighty Jack O'Neill has fallen." A sneer accompanied this and he walked closer to Jack.

"What nothing smart to say have we?"

Jack calmly survey the sneering man, and he did not react to the animosity coming off in waves.

"So its true then. Back from the dead and struck dumb with no memory, its like a wish come true."

The man stepped even closer to Jack and poked him in the chest.

"Just wait till my people get their hands on you O'Neill. They will make your life sooo interesting nice painful intrusive tests." Another poke and a wide evil smile accompanied these last comments.

The man seemed to grow increasingly irate at his apparent failure to gain any reaction or response from the calmly listening O'Neill.

"You really are going to wish you had stayed dead O'Neill. "

Poke and sneer.

"And if your friends get in my way then who knows what could happen."

A growl rent the air and the sneering man suddenly found himself toe to toe and nose to nose with the object of his scorn.

Gulping and then scornfully.

"What you going to do then O'Neill."

Back in the briefing room the meeting was interrupted by Sergeant Walter Harriman.

"What is it Sergeant?" Hammond asked the nervous looking man.

"General sir I've just been told that erm."

"Spit it out son." Hammond encouraged.

"Senator Kinsey is in the SGC with Colonel O'Neill."

"Holy Hannah." Sam exclaimed.

"Why wasn't I told this sooner." Growled Hammond.

"I don't know sir."

As one the group raced down to the Colonels room to find the senators security detail trying to get into the room. Screams could be heard from the inside, terrified high pitched screams.

"Teal'c break down that door. Now!" Hammond shouted.

"Indeed." Teal'c used his considerable power and weight and booted the door open.

The sight that greeted them on entering the room was of Jack sitting on the bed watching the screaming figure of Senator Kinsey.

Dr Fraiser moved towards the clearly terrified man, but stopped in horror as atleast three large symbiotes where sliding and hissing angrily all over the screaming mans body.

"OH MY GOD." Kinsey howled. "Don't let them take me."

A foul smell became apparent to the observers as the Senator lost control of his bowels. The man had quieten slightly although he still screamed occasionally but he was now sobbing and rocking backwards and forwards trying to ignore the hissing snakes.

The group stood staring at the Senator, they where reluctant or unwilling to help the hated man. The symbiote where agitatedly moving over and around the prone man, hissing in rage at one of the Senators men who tried half heartedly to get to his boss.

Janet looked over to the Colonel who was watching the Senator with a look of slight concentration on his handsome face. She then realised that Jack was somehow projecting the symbiotes that where so terrifying the Senator.

"Sweet."

Deciding that she should take action before the Senator collapse completely which could happen soon if the keening and screaming continued. Taking hold of Jacks hand she reached up an turned his head towards her.

"That's enough now."

The silver head nodded and suddenly the symbiotes disappeared and security was able to reach the Senator. Who was led shaking and still sobbing from the room.

"Get that man off my base." Hammond ordered as he realised that to get such a strong reaction from Jack then he had to have done something to warrant it.

"Holy Hannah."

"Indeed."

"Wow talk about scary."

"Indeed Kinsey must have truly offended O'Neill to suffer that fate."

The group all looked towards the man in question who regarded them each in turn before smiling to himself.

"What." Sam queried wondering about the smile.

Suddenly

"UNSCEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: - **Thanks for the reviews and apologies that this chapter took so long to post, I knew what wanted to happen but the words didn't want to written correctly.

I hope that you all enjoy it any feedback or ideas are most welcome.

The internal conversation between symbiote and host is denoted with / symbols.

Chapter 5 

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation!"

General Hammond and Colonel McMasters rushed out of the room to find out who or what was activating the Stargate.

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Janet stood looking at Jack who was calmly returning their attention and stares.

"Did you see Kinsey's face?" Daniel snickered loudly at the memory of the terrified man.

The others all nodded but did not seem as inclined as Daniel to laugh at the events, which had just transpired.

"WHAT!" Daniel almost yelled. "You didn't find Kinsey screaming and crying like a baby funny, not to mention him pissing himself with fright."

"No." Sam quietly muttered.

"Indeed Not."

"No way not when you think what could happen once the man recovers his wits." Janet told the now dismayed Daniel.

"Kinsey wouldn't dare try anything? Would he?" Daniel asked them in concern.

"We all know that Kinsey would like nothing better than to see the Colonel taken by the Trust or some other such agency." Sam offered the explanation to the worried archaeologist.

"Indeed Senator Kinsey's hatred for O'Neill will now have greatly increased after this new humiliation." Teal'c nodded gravely.

Jack rose and moved to where the others stood a frown had appeared on his face as he listened to what they had been saying.

Janet noticed Jack moving closer to them and wondered what he was going to do next. The others also became aware of Jack moving closer to them.

Janet suddenly felt a sense of peace and calmness settling over her, these feelings where accompanied by feelings of love and happiness. She smiled as she basked in these wonderful feelings.

Teal'c meanwhile felt a great sense of strength and peace engulf him, these feelings where then joined by both love and happiness.

Daniel smiled as he felt a sense of well being, calmness and these where soon joined by love and happiness.

Sam felt such a wealth and depth of feelings that she couldn't stop the tears filling her eyes. She felt such joy, happiness, peace and unconditional love engulf her.

McMasters returned and could only stare in shock at the group, who where now surrounded by a mesmerising array of changing colour's, blues, greens, reds, yellows of varying hues and these seemed to glow and swirl around the silent group.

"Jesus!"

McMasters wondered if O'Neill could be bewitching or influencing the other members of the SGC. But from the almost orgasmic looks on their faces, whatever was happening was obviously very enjoyable. McMasters noticed in surprise that even the normally stoic Jaffa had a look of pleasure on his face.

The colours suddenly vanished and the group members seemed to pause and then look at each other smiling.

"Sweet" Daniel whispered to no one in particular.

"Wow." Janet smiled sweetly at the man she new was responsible.

"Indeed." Teal'c surveyed his brother warrior.

"Sam?" Daniel looked at his friend, noting the tears and the look of wonder on her face.

"Holy Hannah." Sam was still had the sense of unconditional love coming from Jack. Blinking rapidly she turned her attention reluctantly from the smiling man to the others.

"General Hammond wants everyone in the briefing room. Now!" McMasters told them from his position by the door. "Bring O'Neill."

"Sir who came thru the Stargate?" Sam asked mcMasters.

"The Tokra." McMasters was already leaving the room.

"Dad." Sam hurried forward to envelope her father as she and the others entered the briefing room.

"Hello Sam." Jacob replied looking closely at his daughter noting the evidence of the tears. "George has been explaining the situation to me and I think that maybe we can help."

Jacob released his daughter and walked over to the man they had been discussing.

"Jack."

Jacob looked the man over and noted that he appeared well. As he approached both Jacob and Selmack could feel the leashed untapped energy coming from Jack.

/ "Be careful Jacob you don't know how Jack will react to me." Selmack cautioned.

"Yes I know that Jack does not trust the Tokra completely." Jacob replied. /

The two men stared at each other intensely and silently.

/ "How is this possible Selmack?" Jacob asked

"It isn't supposed to be possible Jacob, the Tokra have no knowledge of anyone surviving being zatted twice." /

Standing directly in front of the silently observing man, Jacobs head dropped as Selmack came to the fore.

"We would like to use an experimental device on you Jack, it works somewhat like a memory recall device." Selmack waited for some sort of response.

Jack looked enquiringly toward Doctor Fraiser and General Hammond.

"Jacob has assured me that it has been thoroughly tested. The device in its simplest terms accesses your subconscious." Hammond responded to the question in Jack's eyes. "Dr Faiser will be monitoring you at all times."

Jack turned shrugging back to Selmack who smiled glad that they had permission.

"I need to retrieve the equipment and I shall return as soon as I am able." Jacob told the assembled group.

General Hammond escorted Jacob to the Stargate, leaving the others in the briefing room.

"So what was the light show all about?" McMasters asked smirking at the others.

"What light show? Sir." Sam asked confused by the question.

"When you where all grouping hugging. There where lots of different coloured lights swirling around you all." McMasters told them.

Seemingly as one they all looked at Jack who calmly and serenely smiled back at them.

"I think because we where concerned after what had happened with Kinsey and the Colonel was just reassuring us everything was ok." Janet answered for them.

"From the looks on your faces the feeling was good then." McMasters smirked suggestively at them.

"Why are you smirking at us?" Daniel couldn't help but ask.

"Well you all looked orgasmically happy, like you where getting off on whatever was going on." McMasters chuckled at this thought as his imagination supplied him with images of a naked Doctor and Major together.

"We felt happy and loved." Daniel ground out not liking the chuckle and smirk on the other mans face.

Suddenly Mcmasters felt uncomfortable and uneasy, he realised that O'Neill had moved to stand next to him. Waves of disapproval seemed to roll over him from the man, looking into O'Neill's deep brown eyes McMasters sensed the mans displeasure.

"Sorry." McMasters mumbled looking away from those penetrating brown eyes. "Yes Yes I'm sorry."

Daniel and Sam exchanged looks wondering what Jack had possibly done to the obnoxious McMasters to bring about the apology, mumbled as it was.

24 hours later.

Jacob Carter and Anise returned to the SGC with all the equipment they needed to try to help. A private room had been prepared for the Tokra to attempt to find answers. General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser where in the same room with Jack and the two Tokra, while the other members of SG1 were in the observation section so they could watch the happenings below.

"We hope that the Xylarnak device will access Colonel O'Neill's mind in whatever form it remains. To see if he is beyond our help or retrievable." Anise told the assembled group, she looked towards Janet. " As well as using the device a drug will be used to make the contact more effective if possible."

"What are the side effects of this drug, as I will be monitoring the Colonel throughout the procedure." Janet was concerned that an alien drug would be administered to the Colonel.

"We have seen no adverse effects from either the drug or the Xylarnak device." Anise confidently told them. "Shall we begin?"

Jack lay down while both Anise and Janet attached the various sensors and such that would be used to monitor him throughout the procedure. The slow steady beeping of the heart monitor soon filled the quiet room; Janet reached over and lowered the volume to a muted beep. Finally Anise administered the Tokra drug.

"We are now ready to begin." The strange none human Tokra voice of Anise gravely advised.

"Colonel O'Neill can you hear and understand me?" Anise asked.

All craned eagerly forward intently surveying the Xylarnak screen, breaths held in anticipation.

Nothing happened. Silence reigned and the screen remained blank.

Anise and Selmack exchanged glances and then looked to Dr Fraiser, Selmack nodded towards the woman who was watching the monitors intently.

"Dr Fraiser maybe you should talk to the Colonel and he may well respond to you." Anise suggested.

Janet surveyed the apparently slumbering man and then took a deep breath and spoke to him in a clear voice.

"Colonel O'Neill I want you to listen to me and answer if you can. Now do you hear me Airman."

The screen suddenly burst into life, a large image of the Stargate appeared in full glorious Technicolor.

"Excellent! Progress has begun." Anise told them as she looked to the others in the observation room. She then smiled at Janet and indicated that she should continue.

But before Janet had a chance to ask anything else the Xylarnak screen changed to a bright colourful village scene that had two members of SG1 giggling in the observation room, Teal'c frowned at Sam and Daniel.

"It's ok Teal'c it's a image from Jack's favourite film." Daniel smiled.

"Holy Hannah." Jacob snorted. "Only Jack would end up projecting a scene from the 'Wizard of Oz'."

The screen suddenly filled with small figures running here and there, Sam leaned closer to the screen, as did Daniel. They then looked at each other before Daniel burst out.

"Are they Goauld?"

"Yes." Sam replied grinning

"Are they supposed to be Munchkin's" Daniel looked at the screen again.

"Yes, there;s Ra, Apophasis and is that Yu."

Sam could not believe her eyes seeing the dancing Goauld on the screen, this coming from Jacks mind.

"Indeed this is most unusual. There is the false god Cronus and Anubuis." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

General Hammond just shook his head only this man could possibly be this unique and produce a scene like what was on the screen in front of him. He looked closely at the screen and noticed a figure in the background that was becoming clearer as the number of Munchkin Goauld appearing in the scene grew.

"Jacob is that Jack coming into the picture." Hammond asked his smiling friend

"Where?" Jacob replied. "I don't see him."

"There by Baal, who's holding a big red lollipop." Hammond chuckled as he realised what Jack was wearing.

"Oh yeah I see him." Jacob replied, "What has he got on his feet?"

Janet started laughing, and was soon joined by Sam and Daniel even Hammond was quietly chuckling.

Anise just shook her head bewildered, as she saw no reason to laugh, as the test was not going according to her plan. The device was supposed to tap into the subjects mind, not show something out of 'Wizard of Oz', whatever foolish Tauri thing that was.

"These are my ruby red combat boots." A voice boomed.

Then Jacks face suddenly filled the screen. Smiling he looked back at the merrily dancing Munchkin Goauld.

Silence reigned.

Which when then broken by both Anise and Janet asking questions simultaneously. They both paused and glared at each other.

"For crying out loud." Jack snorted and began mingling with the colourfully dressed miniature Goauld's.

"Colonel are you ok?" Hammond asked looking to the prone apparently sleeping figure of his second in command, then back at the smiling man on the screen, who at that time was stealing the red lollipop from a shrunken enraged Baal.

"I'm fine Sir." Jack replied while easily holding off the angry Munchkin Baal.

"OK, but why aren't you able to communicate with us?" Hammond asked holding in a laugh as Baal stamped on one Jack's bright ruby red boots, apparently hurting himself rather than Jack if the hopping and foot clinging was anything to go by.

"Sweet, beer flavoured." Jack took a lick of the stolen lollipop.

"Colonel O'Neill." Hammond demanded. "Jack."

"Sorry sir." Jack held the lollipop out to Baal who took it and then skipped off.

"Well." Demanded Anise who wanted the question answered.

"Well. It's just that my brain is trying to sort itself out." Jack told them while running his hand through his unruly silver hair.

"What do you mean." Asked Janet.

Beep… Beep… Beep...

"Well it's as though everything in my head is being reorganised to deal with what's happened." Jack paused and tried to smile.

Beeeeep… Beeeeep…Beeeeep…

Suddenly singing could be heard, coming from the Munchkin Goaulds.

"Follow the Naquada road, Follow the Naquada road."

Beeeeeeeeeep… Beeeeeeeeep…Beeeeeeeep…

"Doc."

Beeeeeeeeeeep… Beeeeeeeeeep…Beeeeeeeeep…

"Yes Colonel."

Beeeeeeeeeeeep… Beeeeeeeeeeep…Beeeeeeeeeep…

"I'm sorry."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Alarms suddenly sounded and the Xylarnak screen went eerily black and silent.

Everyone's attention now quickly moved to the convulsing man and the alarms screaming from the machines monitoring him.

"He's crashing." Janet

"Doctor Fraiser help him." Hammond

"This is not supposed to happen, interesting result." Anise

"Shut up." Jacob

"Oh god. Don't die Jack. Please not again." Daniel

"Indeed not again." Teal'c

"Nooooo!"

Sam ran from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: - **Thanks for the reviews and again apologies that another chapter took me a while to post as had to revise for my driving theory test and have to arrange to relocate for new job.

This chapter is a lot more violent than my previous chapters some blood, guts and gore. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. Read and Review please all suggestions/criticisms are appreciated. Also I would like to apologise to all as my work is only checked by me for spelling mistakes etc.

Heart racing, sobs barely held in check. Sam hurried away from the observation room. She wanted to get as far away as possible form the nightmare images playing out before her, the screaming alarms still raging in her head. She blindly reached the safety of her lab; throwing herself onto a stool Sam buried her head in her arms.

What seemed like an eternity later, but could only have been a few minutes later Sam realised that she was no longer alone. Strong hands griped her shoulders, she was turned and strong arms pulled and turned her into a comforting embrace.

"Its ok Sam. Jacks alive."

"Oh God Daniel. I couldn't watch him die again."

Daniel continued to comfort the trembling Sam as Teal'c stood guard outside the door daring anyone to try to enter.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Sam?"

"Running away, breaking down."

Teal'c quietly entered the lab.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sam." Daniel squeezed his surrogate sister close friend tighter, then released her and handed over his handkerchief.

"Indeed DanielJackson is correct MajorCarter you have nothing to be sorry for." Teal'c reached out and gently squeezed Sam's shoulder.

A hesitant knock on the door caught the attention of the three members of SG1. Jacob Carter entered and walked over to his daughter.

"Are you ok Sam?" Jacob asked reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Yes Dad." Sam blew her nose, slightly embarrassed by the situation. "I'm sorry."

Pulling his daughter into his embrace Jacob sighed and reassured her in a firm voice that he understood with the following statement.

"Sam I know these last few months have been hard on you, but hopefully things will get better. Jacks sleeping now and Dr Fraiser stabilised him very quickly."

"What caused it to happen?" Daniel asked.

"It may have been the drug we where using." Jacob's head dropped to show Selmack coming to the fore and she continued. "But as we have never encountered any situation like the Colonel's, we may never know."

"Where is Anise?" Daniel asked a further question.

"Anise is helping Dr Fraiser." Selmack told them.

"I think we should go and keep Jack company." Daniel headed towards the door. "Don't want him waking up alone now do we?"

"Indeed not." Selmack replied.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the Tokra's use of his usual phrase. Sam smiled faintly at Daniel's surprised expression.

24 hours later.

Sam rested her head wearily on the bed beside the sleeping Jack's hand, squirming she tied to get comfortable on the hard plastic chair. The reassuring beeps of the heart monitor attached to the sleeping man lulled her to the point of sleep.

Meanwhile in the gate room below the scene was of organised chaos as SG7 returned thru the Stargate.

"We have refugees with us. Hold your fire." Colonel Jeffers the leader of SG7 called out to the security personnel in the gate room.

General Hammond entered the control room and stood behind Sergeant Walter Harriman, and watched the people below. Colonel Jeffers left the gate room and rushed into the control room to make his report,

"Sir we found these people and the rebel Jaffa on the planet and then we came under attack." Jeffers moved closer to the General. " I felt it appropriate to return to the SGC because of this attack."

Suddenly and unexpectedly Jeffers shot at the SF's manning the control room, cutting them down, as simultaneously both the refugees and the other members of SG& attacked the SGC personnel in the gate room below.

Walter attempted to reach the alarm but Jeffers shot him where he sat. The bullet entered the unfortunate mans eye and exploded out the back of his head killing him instantly, while splattering both the man behind him and the control panel with blood and brain matter. Hammond then received the butt of Jeffers P90 to the kidneys driving him to his knees. As Hammond slumped on the floor horrified by the carnage surrounding him as Jeffers systematically executed the remaining personnel in the room, he then turn to Hammond and gleefully announced.

"Insolent Tauri dog prepare to bow and worship your new goddess. The glorious and wonderful Medusa Queen of all those deemed worthy."

With this the butt connected this time with Hammonds head and blackness engulfed him.

Jeffers looked towards the open wormhole as more and more Jaffa streamed through. An alarm suddenly rang out as someone managed to reach the alarm to alert the base to the situation. The battle in the gate room was petering out as the Jaffa and traitorous SG7 members finished off the SGC personnel. The Jaffa then began moving out of the area to attempt to take over the rest of the SGC.

Those Jaffa still in the gate room suddenly bowed towards the Stargate as a huge Jaff exited and was soon followed by a small hooded figure, who stood at the top of the ramp surveying the scene before them.

"Hail Medusa." The entire room of Jaffa boomed out. "Hail Goddess."

"Jaffa Kree. Kill all those who stand in your way." The huge Jaffa who was the first prime ordered.

Sam jumped up in shock as the alarms screamed out the warning, jumping again when Janet burst into the room.

"It's a Foothold situation." The breathless doctor burst out.

"I've got to go Janet. Look after him please." Sam rushed out.

Sam rushed hurriedly to the armoury, where she met up with Daniel, Teal'c, Colonel Reynolds of SG3 and other SGC personnel preparing to defend the SGC.

"Glad you could join us Major Carter." Reynolds looked towards Sam who was gearing up. "Have you seen Colonel McMasters?"

"No Sir." Sam answered wondering where the new SG1 leader was at this time.

"OK right lets take back our mountain." Reynolds barked and then outlined where he wanted personnel to go to make their stands.

Soon battles and skirmishes raged throughout the lower levels of the SGC as the invading Jaffa tried to take ground and the determined SGC personnel led by Reynolds and the three members of SG1 fought to stop them.

Sam with Daniel and a number of SGC personnel where engaged in a desperate struggle with a large number of Jaffa who where trying to gain access to the levels above 27.

"Major Carter, we're not going to be able to hold them much longer without reinforcements." A marine sergeant advised her.

"We need to hold them Sergeant and hope that Colonel Reynolds and the others are holding their sections." Sam replied.

"Sam we need help." Daniel yelled ducking as a staff blast flew past his head striking the airman behind him.

"Please help me." The wounded airman gasped out.

Daniel dragged the man away from the fighting almost gagging on the rancid smell of burning flesh and blood that was coming from the wound.

"Please. I don't want to die." The man chocked out trying to raise himself.

"Helps coming." Daniel tried to reassure the man and keep him calm, as he realised that he did not have long to last.

Moments later Daniel reached down and closed the lifeless eyes. He then rushed back to the fighting, firing his weapon and hopping to help stop the enemy Jaffa.

"Jaffa Kree." The huge first prime yelled. "Kill them."

"Here they come." Sam yelled, reloading rapidly after emptying here weapon. Pulling a grenade she threw it at the charging Jaffa, her grenade was joined by others with the same idea.

Jaffa went down like bowling pins when the grenades went off. When the smoked cleared both sides surveyed the carnage of the broken charge, as wounded Jaffa tried to rise but failed with their limbs missing and broken few managed to move far, it also seemed like the walls had been painted in a bright shade of red as the blood dripped off them.

"You will pay for this outrage." A Jaffa howled in fury.

"Bite me." An airman screamed back firing wildly in the Jaffa's direction.

Sam's radio crackled into life as both sides again exchanged fire.

"Carter report." Reynolds voice demanded.

Sam moved briefly away from the fight to respond.

"Sir where just about containing them." Sam reported.

As another airman was pulled wounded from the fight. Sam noted who had yelled, "Bite me" at the Jaffa. Now he lay close to dying at her feet. Struck down by a staff blast, which had destroyed most of his left side offering little chance of survival.

"I am sending reinforcements to you, won't be long." Reynolds barked.

"What about the self-destruct mechanism." Sam asked.

"We don't have control of that section yet." Reynolds told her. "But we are making inroads into them here. Do not let them past you Major."

"Yes Sir." Sam barked back.

Daniels heart was pounding; he was running on a combination of pure adrenalin and nerves as he hurriedly reloaded his seemingly burning gun. He really wished the other members of his team could be here at this time. Together they where better and stronger he believed that whole heartedly. Out the corner of his eye he saw Sam returning to the fight. Daniel noticed that she looked very determined and he could not help the surge of pride and love that engulf him for his surrogate sister. Daniel also thought that if he had to die again it would be right here by her side.

Sam caught Daniel's eye and smiled grimly to him, nodding to indicate that she was in this to the bitter end, whatever that maybe. Daniel smiled back trying to project in the look his love and respect for her.

Teal'c led the group of well armed and hyped up personnel towards where his two friends and team mates where. The stoic faced Jaffa kept his worry and fear from his face outwardly projecting a calm and determined facade. Clicking his radio he calmly spoke.

"MajorCarter, I am on my way to you."

Teal'c increased his pace and the others raced to keep up. But before he could get to Sam and her beleaguered group. A high pitched whine could be heard and then a bright flash as a Goauld shock grenade was used, Jaffa charged passed the downed and stunned Sam, Daniel and the other SGC personnel. Where they ran into Teal'c and the others who had taken up defensive positions and where preparing to halt there progress.

The first prime stood over the unconscious body of Sam and Daniel; he turned and indicated to a waiting Jaffa.

"Bring those two and kill the rest." He indicated Sam and Daniel. "I am returning to the Godess."

"Yes lord." The Jaffa replied bowing.

"Get past those who bar the way." The first prime barked, stomping back toward the control room with two Jaffa carrying the unconscious bodies of Sam and Daniel.

Teal'c had to hold himself back from charging after his teammates as they where taken away from him and his protection. He instead focused his energy on stopping the Jaffa who where determined to get past him. The other SGC personnel redoubled their efforts to overcome the Jaffa and rescue their unconscious and defenceless friends and colleagues.

In the infirmary Doctor Janet Fraiser struggled to save the life of Sergeant Siler who had been brought in with horrific knife wounds all over his body including a partially slit throat this from close hand-to-hand combat with the attacking Jaffa. After pumping blood into the fading man, Janet was struggling not give in to despair as she realise that she could not save the stalwart of the SGC. Looking into his calm eyes she could see that Siler already new and had accepted his fate. Smiling she stroked her hand down his cheek.

"Its OK. Don't cry." Siler whispered struggling to breath.

Blinking back tears, Janet carried on slowly, gently stroking Siler's face as he slowly faded away. Janet then turned to look around her infirmary, which was rapidly filling with wounded personnel. Taking a deep breath she moved back into the fray, issuing orders to her competent staff to try to save as many lives as possible.

Janet suddenly jumped back away from the airman she was working on, as his wounds just seemed to magically close and heal.

"Oh Wow." A nearby nurse uttered then nudged Janet's attention to a figure standing in the centre of the room.

"Colonel." Janet questioned

Not quite believing here eyes as all the wounded where healed in front off her, and then they seemed to relax into deep sleep. Even the dead seemed to relax into sleep, there wounds mending and disappearing.

Jack walked past Janet silently and headed for the stairs to take him to the lower levels and the Stargate.

"What have you brought me?" Medusa purred moving to lift Daniels head.

"They are members of the SG1 team. My Goddess." The huge Jaffa replied bowing to his mistress.

"Ah yes. I have heard of these infamous Tauri." Medusa let go of Daniel and moved to examine Sam. "Kong where are the others of this SG1. The Sholva and the leader O'Neill."

The first prime Kong grimaced as in pain as he looked upon the face of his God.

"The others where not with them." Kong told her.

"Bring them to me, when they're found I have plans for them all." Medusa indicated to the Jaffa holding Daniel and Sam to put them with the still alive but tortured General Hammond.

Hammond struggled over to Daniel and Sam feeling for a pulses reassured when he found them beating strongly. He settled back to wait for them to regain consciousness, keeping an eye on both the huge Jaffa and the beautiful but evil Goauld.

Janet continued to follow Jack thru the levels of the SGC, noting in shock and amazement that anyone human and Jaffa alike that he passed who was either dead or wounded simply rolled into the foetal position and went to sleep, their wounds healing and disappearing rapidly, leaving no trace.

Walking round a corner Jack and the others came upon Teal'c who turned and acknowledged his brother warrior with a nod. Jack calmly advanced towards the fighting. Staff blasts came towards the standing man, but seem to disappear before reaching him, or any one behind him once again moving forward Jack stopped beside Teal'c, holding out his hand Jack helped Teal'c to stand, then he again began walking towards the now stunned Jaffa.

"Jaffa Kree." A senior Jaffa yelled. "Keep firing. Kill the Sholva."

Staff blasts burned a path towards Jack and the others but once again they disappeared before reaching the targets. A marine aimed his weapon at the shocked Jaffa and pulled the trigger, nothing happened no bullet was unleashed from his weapon. The marine gawked at Jack and lowered his gun to his side. The mass of SGC personnel advanced towards the Jaffa, who began edging backwards.

Daniel groaned, his head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. He tentatively reached out and felt a warm body next to his, then felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

"Its ok son." The reassuring Texas twang sounded in his ear.

"General Hammond." Daniel asked then opened his eyes squinting at the brightness he found there.

"Yes Dr Jackson. Just take it easy." Hammond advised.

"Sam?" Daniel asked moving to turn to look at the general.

"Ouch. I hate shock grenades." Sam muttered as she slowly raised her head off the floor.

Hammond smiled at his companions glad to see that even in these circumstances they retained their sense of humour. He noticed that a Jaffa guard had gone to alert the Goauld that they where now awake.

The Goauld Medusa and her huge Jaffa Kong studied the Tauri prone on the floor before them.

"Ah you are awake." Medusa delightedly announced. "Time for some fun. Bring the old bald one to me."

Medusa moved to sit at the head of the conference table, General Hammond was dragged away from the others who where themselves forced to their knees to watch. Once Hammond was in front of the smiling Goauld, slowly she stroked a hand down his face.

"You will now see my power." Medusa announced to Sam and Daniel.

Activating her ribbon device Medusa turned it onto the sweating head of the man before her. Smiling with undisguised glee she increased the force she was using delighting in the immense pain she was causing.

Sam and Daniel struggled against their captors to no avail as the now manically laughing Goauld finally brought both the torture and life of General George Hammond to an end.

"You Bitch." Sam yelled distraught as the Goauld continued laughing.

Daniel reached over now that they had been released and pulled Sam into a hug. Offering comfort silently, while glaring myopically at the Goauld.

"Kong, you may take one for your own pleasure." Medusa nodded towards Sam and Daniel, who shrank back in disgust as Kong advanced towards them.

Leering at Sam and Daniel, Kong advanced towards them almost rubbing his hands together in anticipation. But before the leering Jaffa could reach out to pull his chosen away a Jaffa rushed in to report to Medusa.

Shock showed briefly on Medusa's face, snarling she turn the ribbon device on the Jaffa killing him instantly, turning to the pausing Kong she yelled.

"A Tauri is forcing my Jaffa into retreat. Deal with it or die trying Kong."

With that Medusa turned her attention to Sam and Daniel, smiling she indicated to a waiting Jaffa who advanced on them with a pain stick is his hand. Cries of pain could soon be heard along with evil sounding laughter.

Kong charged with a group of Jaffa to where the problem was, he halted those Jaffa who had began to retreat killing a few as a warning to the others. Rounding a corner Kong came in sight of Jack and other members of the SGC including Teal'c and Janet Fraiser. Kong rapidly fired his staff weapon at Jack and watched in disbelief, as the shot never reached its target.

Jack continued advancing towards the glaring Kong and Jaffa; then Reynolds arrived from his section as the Jaffa he had been fighting had retreated without a reason, that was until he spoke to a marine officer who reported what was happening here.

Kong suddenly let out a roar and charged towards Jack, but before he could touch him Kong hit the shield that had previously stopped the numerous staff weapon blasts. He flew several meters thru the air to land in a heap at the feet of the stunned Jaffa. Shaken Kong staggered to his feet and then turned to the remaining Jaffa.

"Withdraw to the Stargate." Yelling Kong hurried away.

Breathing heavily Kong made his report to Medusa, who looked shocked at the tale her first prime was telling her.

"Let us leave this place." Medusa rose and a Jaffa left to entered the coordinates for the escape.

"What of those Goddess?" Kong pointed at Daniel and Sam.

"Kill them both." Medusa ordered.

Raising his staff weapon Kong smiled in delight at the deadly fate his was about to deal out.

"NO!" A voice yelled.

Medusa and Kong spun to face the voice.

"Jack." Daniel gaped at his friend.

"Sir." Sam whispered smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:- Thank you for the reviews and I apologise a lot for taking so long to post this chapter. Reasons for this are the start of new job and a complete relocation, also took ages to get onto the internet at home.

Also sorry its not a really long chapter but hoping to be a nit quicker on the updates now.

"You dare to challenge me? A God!" Medusa snarled at the smiling man.

"Ya think?" Jack replied moving closer to Sam and Daniel's position still prone on the floor.

"You will pay for your insolence. Tauri dog!" Kong raised his staff weapon but paused when Medusa shock her head.

"It's Colonel Jack O'Neill that's O'Neill with two ll's not one, cause that O'Neil has absolutely no sense of humour what so ever." Jack replied.

Sam and Daniel exchanged looks at the conversation going on above them. Daniel began to lift himself off the floor to stand up, he stopped when Kong's staff weapon was turned to him.

"I don't think so." Jack waved at Kong who gaped in shock as his staff weapon flew out of his hand and into Jack's.

Jack moved to where the body of his close friend and superior lay, leaning down he gently stroked the still baldhead, then he stepped back and waited. Before the shocked eyes of the others, Hammond's extensive wounds began to heal and disappear. Hammond's eyes slowly opened and focused onto the warm chocolate gaze of the smiling Jack.

"Jack?" Hammond struggled to sit up.

"Yeahsureyeahbetyeah." Jack gave Hammond a full blown grin and held out his hand to assist the man up.

"No no." snarled the maddened Medusa. "This is not possible".

With that the goauld raised her ribboned hand and pointed it at Jack.

"Die!" Medusa triumphantly shouted.

"For crying out loud." Jack snapped and held his hand out to the enraged snarling goauld. Medusa's ribbon device suddenly appeared in Jack's hand, closing his fist tightly over it Jack ground it into dust.

Enraged the goauld flew at Jack trying to claw and scratch his face, the smirking man easily held off the enraged goauld. Daniel, Sam and Hammond watched and smiled at the sight of the hapless Medusa. Kong meanwhile starred in horrified fascination at Jack and his demented Goddess.

"Colonel O'Neill." Hammond shouted over the ranting goauld.

Jack turned his attention from Medusa, although he still held her at bay, he gave his friends one of the patented Jack O'Neill shit eating grins. Hammond shook his head fondly and decided to end the scene being played out in front of him.

"Enough Jack." Hammond quietly spoke.

Jack sighed and moved out of striking distance of the now subdued looking goauld moving closer to Hammond and the others.

"Goddess?" Kong quietly murmured as he slowly reached out a placating hand.

"Do not touch me." Medusa shriek. "KILL HIM."

With his head bowed Kong mumbled barely audible.

"I cannot."

"You dare defy me." Medusa quietly asked frowning in thought.

"Goddess he is special." Kong pointed at Jack who in turn watched the exchange.

"Give me your dagger Kong." Medusa ordered.

Holding out her hand to Kong, who immediately handed over his short stabbing dagger, then he waited expectantly for the next command. The members of the SGC watched in silence, Jack began frowning at the actions of the seemingly subdued goauld.

"SHOLVA!" Medusa screamed as she plunged the dagger to the hilt in the vulnerable symbiote pouch of her loyal first prime.

"Why my Goddess?" the dying Kong murmured before taking his final breath.

"Son of a bitch." Jack snarled storming over to kneel by the Jaffa.

Jack rose from his kneeling position and stared straight into the unrepentant eyes of Medusa, maintaining eye contact Jack reached out his hand and took hold off the now disconcerted goaulds throat. The goauld began to struggle and whimper as Jack increased the pressure on her throat, while still intently staring at her.

"Jack?" Daniel broke the silence.

"Sir?" Sam began.

"Colonel O'Neill stop." Hammond began to advance towards the macabre scene.

Jack took his attention from the now weakly struggling goauld and focused it on his advancing friends. The three stopped once they saw the look of rage on Jacks face. A uncomfortable silence began broken only by the sounds of Medusa struggling for breath.

"Stop Jack please." Daniel held out his hand pleadingly towards his best friend "Don't do it."

Jack suddenly shook himself as if waking from a dream and the others saw the rage slowly fade from his eyes. But before Daniel could reach Jack, the horrifying sickening screams of a symbiote could be heard. Daniel, Sam and Hammond could only watched as the snake like goauld raced from her unconscious host and began burrowing its way into the unprotected neck of their friend.

Jack roared in rage and shock as he dropped the woman's body and tried to grab for the symbiote. Too late as the symbiote had completely disappeared from view, Jack collapsed to the floor. The others raced towards Jack, shocked by the noises of distress coming from the man.

Daniel threw himself on the floor by Jack closely followed by both Sam who reached over and tried to turn the whimpering man onto his back so they could see him.

"Oh God Sir." Sam reached out to touch the keening man.

"Daniel, Major Carter move away from the Colonel now." Hammond brusquely ordered.

"General." Daniel looked up into the determined face of the General who had picked up Kong's forgotten staff weapon.

"The goauld is in him Daniel. You and Major Carter best move away." Hammond pointed the weapon at the still prone man.

"General sir, we don't know what's happening." Daniel reasoned pointing to Jack who was rocking and keening in Sam's arms. "The goauld should have taken over by now but it hasn't."

Hammond considered this and realized that Jack had not moved from his position on the floor with Sam and Daniel. If the goauld had taken over then surely it would be attacking and trying to kill them.

"OK Dr Jackson." Hammond responded.

Daniel reached over and squeezed Sam's shoulder, then turned his attention to the still keening man.

"Jack?" Daniel called softly.

"Kill me! Kill me!" Jack gasped out starting to struggle in Sam's arms.

A shadow appeared over the struggling man, and a weapon was raised, and fired.

"Noooooooooooo!" screamed out by more than one voice.

Then silence reigned again.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: - Apologies again for taking so long to update this story. I hope to get quicker in the updating department now that my life has settled down.

I know this chapter is short having decided to cut the chapter into two as it was much longer and was not completely happy with second half, which should post in next couple of days.

All feedback is welcome as long as not to vicious with me.

As the desperate shout of "No" echo around the room, the still metaphorically smoking gun was snatch and thrown across the room in distaste.

"Here Daniel use this to stop the bleeding." Sam held out a handkerchief to Daniel who stared in fascination at the blood from Jack's head.

"So much blood." Daniel muttered applying pressure to staunch the bleeding.

Hammond moved to his office to call for assistance and to gather his thoughts on his bleeding' unconscious and goaulded Colonel.

"Daniel head wounds bleed like a stuck pig." Sam calmly explained patting his shoulder. "It's just a nick anyway."

Slowly brown eyes opened and focused on Daniel and Sam.

"Jack?"

"Sir?"

The eyes flashed and glowed, lips twisting into a satisfied smile.

"Thank you Daniel for stopping my new host from terminating himself." The distorted voice of the goauld gloatingly announced.

"Daniel the gun." Sam barked making to hold the goauld down.

Almost contemptuously Medusa backhanded Sam across the face knocking her out, and then turned her attention to the desperately searching Daniel.

"I have such a lot to thank you for Daniel Jackson." Medusa purred standing up to Jack's full 6ft 2 inch height.

Looking into the maniacal glowing eyes staring out from the face of his best friend, Daniel felt his heart stutter in fear and trepidation.

Reaching up the goauld touch the wound on Jack's head and brought bloody fingers to a grinning mouth to suck and lick at the blood. Daniel gasped and watch in fascination as the wound closed and healed. Then he tried to move towards where he had seen the gun while Medusa was distracted licking at Jack's fingers, but before he could he was grabbed by the throat.

"No I do not think so." Medusa giggled a truly awful sound coming from Jack's lips.

Daniel tried not to panic as the large and long calloused fingers tightened around his throat, threatening to cut off his air supply.

Groaning sounds could be heard from Sam as she began to come round from the vicious backhanded blow previously delivered from Medusa.

"Oh no we can not have that now can we." Medusa smiled at Daniel.

The goauld began pulling Daniel towards Sam, on reaching the still disorientated woman Medusa reached down with her free hand and then threw her across the room where Sam slammed sickeningly into the concrete wall.

"You BITCH!" Daniel snarled struggling to prise the fingers from his throat.

The demented gloating laughter coming from the body of his friend increased Daniel's struggles, but the fingers refused to be moved. Instead the fingers began to tighten and Daniel's vision began to grey around the edges.

"Die." Medusa distorted voice intoned.

"Stop!" a commanding voice yelled.

Medusa turned to face this new challenge and grinned evilly as General Hammond stood pointing a gun at her. Daniel hit the floor as he was discarded, and the painful sounds of him struggling for breath pierced the silence.

"Hello General Hammond." Medusa giggled.

Hammond growled at the giggling goauld.

Medusa started to stalk slowly towards the armed man.

"Stop or I will fire." Hammond ground out glaring at Medusa.

"Bah. You cannot kill me fool." Medusa bragged.

"I will dam well try." Hammond responded.

"This new host is special; I will survive even if you do fire your pitiful weapon." Medusa sneered and carried on advancing.

Hammond fired a single shot into the leg of the goauld, but Medusa never paused. Hammond then calmly fired into Jack's chest, the goauld grinned in defiance. Hammond emptied the remaining bullets into the chest of the goauld and then calmly reloaded.

Medusa/Jack was now down on the floor and blood began to pool around the body. Goauld eyes flashed briefly and then dimmed forever. Hammond sank to his knees beside Jack and gently felt for a pulse at his neck.

"General, sir." Warm gentle eyes focused on Hammond. "It's ok sir really."

Hammond smiled weakly at Jack as he saw that the man was fading before his eyes as the pool of blood spread around him.

"Sam, Daniel, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

Hammond suddenly realised that Janet, Teal'c and other SGC personnel had crowded into the area.

"I don't know son." Hammond answered.

He looked over to where Sam lay, but all he could see where medical personnel, turning to where Daniel last lay he also was blocked from view.

"I hurt them." Jack sadly stated.

"No Jack that was not you." Hammond gripped the failing mans hand. "That was the goauld but it's over now."

Jack began to choke on blood and struggling for breath, Hammond tightly gripped Jack's hand as the light of life faded from his eyes.

"It was an honour son." Hammond quietly murmured.

Hammond felt a jolt of energy go through him as Jack took his final breath; slowly he released the hand and laid it gently on the chest of the finest officer and man he had ever had the honour of serving with. Hammond felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to Janet and Teal'c, the first making no effort to hide her tears and the second coming as close to tears as a Jaffa can get.

"Daniel and Major Carter's conditions?" Hammond held his breath fearing the worst.

"They are sleeping GeneralHammond." Teal'c solemnly informed the shocked man.

"They are uninjured?" Hammond questioned.

"Indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: - Thank you for all the review and I hope you all like this chapter although not sure if it's completely right in my own mind. I have also again split the chapter as I do not want them to be to long. Well hopefully will be posting again in a couple of days fingers crossed.

I have been told by a reviewer that I should have put a character death warning in, but sorry that would ruin the effect of death scenes and also that this story should be in the tragedy group, but again I do not think so as it's not a tragedy more a celebration of Jack O'Neill, SG1 and the SGC.

24 hours later.

Hammond tiredly put down the red phone after finishing a final conversation with the President and Joint Chiefs. Looking towards the briefing room, he watched the tense figures of SG1 and Dr Fraiser waiting at the table for him. Sighing Hammond stood and moved towards the tight knit group and before anyone could pose any questions Hammond spoke.

"Jack will receive a full military funeral, and his body will not be desecrated by anyone."

"So Kinsey failed in his attempt to get the President to allow the NID access to Jack's body." Janet asked overwhelmed with relief but needing to hear the news again.

"Yes Kinsey failed, Jack will be allowed to rest in peace." Hammond vehemently spoke.

"When is the funeral and memorial service going to be?" Daniel quietly asked, not raising his bowed head.

"Tomorrow at noon is the funeral and the memorial service here will be at 1700 the following day." Hammond told the assembled group.

"The Colonel saved us all, sir." Sam spoke for the first time, her voice weary with sorrow.

"Indeed, he was a true warrior and made the ultimate sacrifice." Teal'c solemnly added.

Daniel suddenly raised his head and turn blood shot eyes toward the man sitting quietly at the end of the briefing table.

"So McMasters where were you during the fighting then?" Daniel growled. "Hiding where you?"

"No dammit I was knocked out by a Jaffa and only woke after the battle was over." McMasters snarled back.

"Likely story, while we where fighting and dying. You where hiding." Daniel stood yelling.

Before McMasters could respond and while Teal'c had reached out a hand to grip Daniel Jackson's arm. General Hammond quietly ordered.

"That's enough Dr Jackson. Now is not the time."

Daniel slumped dejectedly back into his chair, Teal'c still gripped his arm. Everyone now stared at McMasters, as they considered what Daniel had hinted at. McMasters tried not to squirm under the intense scrutiny of those gathered before him.

"Let's just get thru the next 48 hours people." Hammond finally spoke again. "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." McMasters could not leave quickly enough.

"Daniel." Hammond quietly called out to the slumped man.

"Yes General." Daniel murmured.

"Please stay, I would like to speak to you." Hammond told him. "Come into my office."

Hammond rose and went into his office not checking to see if Daniel was following him. Daniel looked to Sam who had made not effort to move from her chair, Janet and Teal'c moved closer to the quiet woman.

"MajorCarter." Teal'c gently touched Sam shoulder, feeling the quiet choked sobs shaking her frame.

"Oh Sam." Janet infolded the sobbing woman in her arms.

"General Hammond is waiting for you my friend." Teal'c reminded Daniel.

Daniel reluctantly made pulled his gaze from the distraught women and nodded at Teal'c indicating that he had heard his reminder, slowly Daniel made his way to Hammond's office. Hammond meanwhile had been gathering his thoughts as he new he had to deal with Dr Jackson's accusations regarding Colonel McMasters whereabouts during the fighting.

"Take a seat Dr Jackson." Hammond indicated the chair opposite him.

"General Hammond I apologise for my earlier out burst." Daniel was hugging himself in a manner that the General had not witnessed for a long time.

"It's alright Daniel you have just lost your closest friend." Hammond simply stated.

Bloodshot weary eyes rose to make contact with the leader of the SGC. Hammond move to sit on the desk in front of Daniel. Staring in the deep blue hurtful gaze Hammond took a steadying breath and told him.

"If McMasters neglected his duty and responsibility to this command then I will find out." Hammond gripped Daniel's shoulder. "But let me deal with him. You need to be there for the rest of your team, they need you Dr Jackson now more than ever."

"Yes General." Daniel seemed to gain strength from General Hammonds words.

"Go to your friend's son." Hammond instructed, indicating the door with a nod of his bald head.

Once Daniel had left, Hammond picked up the phone and rang Colonel McMasters office, ordering the officer to report to him in two hours time. During that time Hammond read thru McMasters brief report and then called in his trusted Sergeant Harriman and ordered.

"Walter, find out who else was in that sector please during the Goauld incursion."

"Yes sir." Walter replied.

"And Walter bring their reports to me."

Walter hurried to comply with Hammond's orders. McMasters meanwhile had gone to the canteen, after getting his food he began to notice the looks and stares he was receiving. Heading over to a table where he had spotted Colonel Reynolds and a couple of other leaders of various SG teams, he sat down. Silence greeted him as he bit into his tuna sandwich.

"What?" McMasters questioned.

"I've lost my appetite." Reynolds grunted and began clearing his food.

"Yeah me too." The leader of SG5 also began clearing away.

Soon McMasters was alone at the table, looking around he noticed that people where whispering to each other and sometimes staring at him.

"Coward." A voice muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Who said that?" McMasters shouted looking around him, but only seeing the contempt and distaste on the faces of those around him.

McMasters realised that no one was going to answer him so he rose and stormed out of the canteen.

"This is all that Jackson's fault." He snarled to himself. "Calling me a coward me."

McMasters stopped suddenly and looked around to see if he was alone.

"I was knocked out I was." He whimpered. "Their lying lying I'm no coward."

As he remembered the terror of the Jaffa attack and the smell of the burns from staff weapons, the cries of the wounded and dying around him. Rushing into the nearest men's restroom, McMasters vomited till he felt like it was never going to end and he was going to pass out. Afterwards feeling calmer, McMasters returned to his office to prepare for his meeting with General Hammond, sure in the knowledge that the General would believe him an Air Force Colonel over some jumped up know it all geek.

Hammond put down the report he had been reading and shook his head in disbelief, McMasters report did not match those of the other SGC personnel that where in the area where he was supposedly knocked out. Hammond called out to Sergeant Harriman.

"Walter. Ask Sergeant Williams to come to my office, I want to speak with her about her report."

"Yes sir." Walter answered.

A few minutes later the tall red headed marine knocked on the Generals office door. Entering the door closed softly behind her.

"Sergeant did you see Colonel McMasters at all during the goauld incursion." Hammond asked.

"Yes sir but only at the beginning when the alarms first went off, he was going away from me." Williams thought thru her next comments. "Then we where attacked by the Jaffa and I took a hit and…"

"Yes Sergeant go on." Hammond encouraged.

"Before I died." Williams took a deep breath. "I think I saw the Colonel hiding in a corner sir, whimpering."

Hammond nodded at this.

"Sergeant. Thank you for telling me this. You are dismissed. And well done Marine." Hammond sank deeper into his chair.

Hammond paced his office, trying to decide what to do about the information he had gathered regarding McMasters, he knew that the man was a liability and would have to be removed from the SGC as there was no way he could be trusted as a leader while he was supposedly guilty of cowardice in the face of the enemy. What Hammond did not understand was that McMasters had been in combat before and perform well, he had to have perform well otherwise he would not have gotten into the Stargate program, never mind been recommended to command the renowned premiere team SG1.

Hammond looked at his watch and took his seat in preparation for the arrival of McMasters. A knock on his door, Hammond paused before barking out.

"Come in."

The man marched in a saluted crisply and in a text book manner.

"Sir. Colonel McMasters reporting as order Sir."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: - Apologies for the lack of posting in the last few months as have been really mad busy in both work life and other stuff popping up. Hopefully things have settled down now and can begin posting again.

General Hammond looked up, returned the salute and then waited for Colonel McMasters to take a seat, for what he new would be an uncomfortable time for the man.

"Sir I don't know why you listen to anything that dam man says." McMasters almost growled.

Hammond looked at McMasters and waited for him to continue, wanting to give him the chance to tell the truth.

"I have never run from a battle and no way did I do it when those Jaffa attacked." McMasters was gaining confidence at Hammond's continued silence

"Dr Jackson got no idea about what happened to me." McMasters pointed out. "I was knocked out and if I hadn't had been I would have been right there at the front of the fight kicking arse, showing those Jaffa what a marine can do to them."

"So Colonel, what did happen to you?" Hammond once again gave the man the chance to tell him the truth or to dig himself further into trouble.

McMasters stared intently at Hammond wondering whether the General was toying with him or whether the lies he was telling where being believed. McMasters smiled to himself at the seemingly open expression; he believed that he was going to escape unscathed from this nightmare episode.

"Sir it's all in my report." McMasters smiled at Hammond.

Hammond faced the smiling McMasters, taking a deep breath, the General tried to remain calm but a red mist descended upon him, making it hard to control his anger at this man who had thought to lie about his cowardly actions, especially when those around him had fought and died bravely.

"Colonel. How dare you stand there and outright lie to me." Hammond snarled. "You ask me how I can believe Dr Jackson."

McMasters went to respond but Hammond drew himself to his full height and stared down at the seated man.

"I have given you every opportunity to tell me the truth regarding your actions when Medusa's Jaffa attacked, but you chose to lie and thereby ruin any chance you had of my being able to help you. Hammond roared.

McMasters again attempted to speak, but was waved to silence by Hammond who this time spoke in a controlled manner.

"Colonel you are relieved of all duties pending my recommendation for court martial. Now get off my base and out my sight."

McMasters stared in shock at the red faced General, shaking himself he stood up and saluted which Hammond return.

McMasters stormed towards the locker rooms, raging at the injustice of the treatment he had received.

In McMasters mind he truly believed that he had been knocked unconscious and had missed the battle because of that and he was no coward.

Storming into the locker rooms he never noticed that a shower cubicle was occupied.

"This is all O'Neill's fault and that dam Jackson." McMasters raged kicking his locker in rage. "O'Neill's lucky he's dead otherwise I would kill him myself and that geek bastard Jackson is gonna pay."

The shower turned off and suddenly McMasters realised he was not alone. Staring towards the showers McMasters waited to see who would emerge.

Daniel wrapped the towel round his waist and tiredly walked towards his locker head down, he never realised he was not alone till a fist struck him directly in the face. His head snapped back from the force of the blow and he crashed bleeding to the floor.

A boot smashed repeatedly into the prone mans ribs and the air was driven from his lungs. McMasters was grinning manically as he drove his boot into the defenceless mans side. Drawing his foot back he now changed his aim but before he could smash his foot into Daniel's face McMasters found himself lifted of his feet and thrown away from his victim.

"You dare to attack DanielJackson in such a cowardly way." Teal'c growled as he knelt down next to the naked bleeding man.

McMasters struggled to his feet and ran from the locker room hurrying to leave the scene of his crime before he was stopped. Heading to the surface he rushed as quickly as he could through the numerous security checkpoints and then he left the Cheyenne mountain complex behind.

Teal'c meanwhile used the phone in the locker room to call to Dr Fraiser regarding the attack on Daniel Jackson, who was slowly coming round to painful awareness.

"Ow what hit me?" Daniel groaned as he struggled to sit up.

"Take it easy Daniel." Dr Fraiser advised him.

"What happened?" Daniel shook his head to try to clear it.

"McMasters attacked you." Teal'c calmly spoke.

"Where is he now?" Daniel asked. "And why did he attack me."

"It's because I relieved him of command." Hammond told them as he had heard about the attack and arrived as quickly as he was able. "And I believe he blames you for it."

"Right we need to get you to the infirmary so I can examine you properly." Janet told Daniel.

"I'm fine." Daniel tried to get to his feet but wobbled unsteadily. Teal'c reached out a hand to steady his friend.

"Sir, Colonel McMasters has left the base." Sam told the General and the others.

"Send some SF's to his home and have him arrested." Hammond ordered.

Daniel was helped to the infirmary and Sam gave orders to the SF's to go to McMasters home to arrest him.

McMasters paced the motel room frantic with worry at his violent actions, he realised that he was in serious trouble after attacking Daniel Jackson. Although he did feel a degree of satisfaction from getting the boot into the man although it was a shame that he was stopped before he could do some serious damage.

A knock sounded on the motel room door and McMasters cautiously went towards it, cracking open the door he found himself face to face with an evil smiling man.

"Yes." McMasters barked at the smirking man.

"Colonel McMasters my name is Smith and I work for an organisation that would like to use a man of your talents." The man called Smith smarmily smirked at the silent man. "He was especially pleased with what you did to Dr Daniel Jackson."

"So what do you want?" McMasters questioned intrigued by the thought that someone outside the SGC knew what he had done to Jackson and was not arresting him for it.

"My employer would like you to work for them." Smith put to the interested man.

When the SF's and local law enforcement finally tracked down the motel rooms location a couple of hours later, they found the room clean and empty.

Smith allowed the phone to ring, and as the other end was picked up he advised the listening party.

"He said yes and everything is in place for the parcel to be collected during the memorial service."

Smiling the silent listening man, replaced the receiver and returned to his dinner guests.

"Senator Kinesy your wife is such a excellent hostess." A dinner guest complemented.

"Yes she is." Kinesy continued to smile pleased that soon his plan for revenge would soon begin.

Cocooned within the darkness, his heart began to pump slowly barely noticeable, awareness was a long way off, but no one would be able to see this as soon the ground would reclaim him as he was to be buried a hero to lie silent beside his only child.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter which is not as good as I want it but could not seem to get it any better.

All reviews are most welcome, although please don't be too nasty to me.

Gathered around the freshly dug grave, the mourners listened, with varying degrees of sadness and grief to General Hammond and a few select others giving speeches regarding Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill's achievements and virtues as a soldier man and friend.

The three members of SG1, Dr Fraiser and her daughter Cassie huddled together for mutual comfort and support as the funeral drew to a close with a trio of shots from the assembled party of airmen as a mark of respect for their fallen comrade.

Sam grasped Daniel's hand as the coffin lowered slowly into its final resting place. Daniel squeezed reassuring Sam of his joint grief while Janet hugged her sobbing daughter tightly to her. Teal'c looked around him at the assembled SGC personnel and people of the Tauri who had come to pay there respects to his fallen warrior brother.

Another set of eyes watched silently from his concealed location a fair distance from the grave site. Waiting in anticipation of what would be happening the following day when all these pitiful mourning people would be elsewhere. He grinned to himself at the thought of the revenge he would gain on these people, and they would have no idea, none at all. As everyone knows dead men tell no tales.

Teal'c felt slightly wary of those around him as he thought that he and the other members of SG1 where being watched by an unseen enemy.

"Lets go." Sam quietly spoke to those around her.

The following day at 17.00 the entire SGC personnel where gathered for the memorial service, except those who where on security detail.

The memorial service was just starting, when at the grave of Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill a JCB was slowly and carefully lifting out the coffin; once it was removed it was guided into the back of a black tinted window hearse and driven off. The JCB then filled in the grave; it was then tidied to a pristine condition to appear to all intents and purposes undisturbed.

The hearse slowly drove out of Colorado Springs and to a location ten miles outside of the city to what looked like to a casual observer a simple pig farm. The hearse drove into the barn where the coffin was then unloaded and placed in what appeared to be an elevator shaft set up to look like a stall. This then transported the coffin and the unsmiling escort off the coffin to a lower level.

The coffin was then placed in what appeared to be a morgue with surgical equipment hanging from the walls and recording equipment set up to tape whatever was to follow.

The memorial service ended and the SGC personnel left the gate room to return to there duties, although one man went to make a phone call.

"All quiet." He confidently spoke to the person on the other end. "No one important was absent."

"All is well." Smith smiled as he returned the phone to his pocket and turned to his quiet companion, smirking he told him.

McMasters grinned and nodded to Smith, he then hurried out of the room to the morgue where a small weasel like man McMasters new as the doctor was standing, this man was dressed in what appeared to be a doctor's coat. Something about the doctor and his silent icy demeanour made McMasters wary and slightly scared of him.

"Doctor, Smith says all is well." McMasters told the unblinking man.

"Good it is time to begin" The Doctor responded.

McMasters shuddered in revulsion at the evil gleeful expression on the diminutive mans face.

"It is time to get to work." The Doctor grinned in pleasure.

He then rolled the trolley which had the coffin over to the side of the table, lowering the trolley he opened the lid to stare down, smiling at the body contained within.

"McMasters be so kind as to move the cadaver out of the coffin and place it on the table."

McMasters went out of the room to return with another man, who the assisted him in moving the body onto the table.

"You can leave me now." The Doctor told them as he took a pair of scissors and began cutting the clothes methodically from the body.

"Smith said I was to stay." McMasters signalled to the other man to leave, which he did as quickly and quietly as he could.

"As you wish, but be quiet and keep out of the way." The Doctor snapped out.

Turning his attention was again to the body on the table, the Doctor ran his hands admiringly over the strong neck shoulders, stroking down the chest and over the junction between the legs, continuing down to the long feet and toes.

"Hmmmm" The Doctor murmured to himself. "A excellent specimen, even with the various scars and the age."

McMasters watched this with disgust, but did not move or attempt to interfere.

"Shall we begin then?" The Doctor picked up a scalpel and bent over the table, he began his incision.

McMasters watched in fascination as blood began to run down the sides of the body, suddenly the Doctor turned around, stood with a bloody scalpel waving in his hand and a manically look on his face. McMasters took a step back halting in shock as the Doctor gleefully shouted.

"He's alive."

"That can't be." McMasters yelled back.

"Do dead men bleed you fool. Go and get Smith. NOW". The Doctor yelled back.

McMasters hurried from the room running he sprinted into where Smith was and told him breathlessly the news.

"So tell the Doctor to carry on. " Smith calmly ordered.

"But won't we learn more from him alive." McMasters asked.

"Who cares my boss just wants him to suffer and for his friends to suffer." Smith retorted then picked up him mobile phone and turned away from McMasters indicating the conversation was over.

McMasters returned to the Doctor and advised him on what had been decided.

"Fine." The Doctor grinned and then calmly went back to his cutting.

The pain was excruciating, but movement was seemingly impossible. He could feel the blade biting into his body and there was nothing he could do about it. A single tear slipped from his eye.

While another who had been peacefully sleeping gasped with the agonising pain of the blade cutting deeply into Jacks flesh, struggling onto their feet they hurried to tell other of his fate:


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well it's been a while since have been able to update this as been ill, without internet and had other stuff happening. But I do hope you will stick with me and carry on reading and reviewing this.

The incredible pain felt by the now awake woman was almost indescribable whatever was causing this she had to find the solution.

Minnah hurried to Striker's home to tell him what was happening. Gasping for breath Minnah stumbled and collapsed to her knees.

"Help me." She called out, before collapsing unconscious.

A light came on and Striker came to the door to see what had disturbed him. Seeing the still and silent form lying on the ground, Striker rushed to her aide.

Lifting her head Striker gently stroked Minnah's cheek calling her name, smiling down at her as Minnah's eyes slowly opened and struggled to focus on Strikers face.

"We have to help him." Minnah choked out.

"Who is it?" Striker asked.

"Jack." Minnah ground out before passing out again.

The man in question was slowly bleeding to death as the Doctor continued to make incisions on his body with barely disguised glee, watched by the silent but sickly fascinated MacMasters.

The door to the lab swung open and Smith entered silently he stood watching as the Doctor drew his scalpel blade slowly almost lovingly down Jack's arm.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but there's been a change of plan." Smith told the two men. "If he survives this then the Boss wants him to suffer again and again and again."

"You think he's going to come back from being sliced to pieces?" MacMaster's asked.

"If he can come back from being shot, then he can come back from this." Smith confidently declared.

"Excellent." The Doctor snapped. "So a free rein to do as I want?"

"Just make it as painful and traumatic as possible." Smith answered and then warned. "But be careful if he gets to strong of his new abilities."

"Oh don't worry about that." MacMaster's assured him.

At the SGC, Hammond was sitting reviewing personnel files to see who he could place as leader of SG1. He was reluctant to make another mistake like MacMaster's and so was in no rush. He had placed the remaining three members of his premier team on stand down, so that they could rest and recover from losing Jack for a second time.

The three members of SG1 where seated in Daniel's lab discussing what to do with there time off. Teal'c was considering returning to Chulak to visit Master Bratac and Ryac. Sam was going to work on some experiments or possibly go and visit her brother. Daniel just felt the need for some solitude.

"Unauthorised…" The alarms burst out.

Almost before the alarm had finished sounding, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c began hurrying towards the control room when they arrived they where greeted with the sight of General Hammond coming face to face with both Striker and Amos.

"Where is Jack?" Striker demanded before anyone else had a chance to speak.

The SF's in the gate room where still aiming there weapons at the two new arrivals, the Iris was closed and Sam wondered how the two men had got through it without being killed.

"General Hammond this is Striker and Amos from the planet we found Jack on" Daniel said

Moving towards the group as the tension rose as once again Striker demanded an answer to his question.

"Where is Jack?" Striker looked around him and glared at the soldiers aiming weapons at him and his companion.

Amos placed a restraining hand on Strikers arm and inclined his head towards Sam, who he then moved towards to greet.

"Major Sam Carter is Jack here as we need to know that he is well?" Amos softly spoke.

"Stand down." Hammond ordered. "Let's take this to the briefing room."

Once they where all settled round the table General Hammond grimly informed the two visitors of Jack's fate…

"So you believe Jack is dead?" Amos worriedly asked.

"We all saw him die and he didn't come back from it." Daniel commented.

Striker looked at Amos and nodded to indicate for him to go on.

"Minnah has fallen ill." Amos told them.

"I'm sorry" Sam spoke for the first time since they two men had arrived.

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

"She is ill because of Jack." Amos continued.

"What do you mean?" Hammond questioned.

"Jack is alive and being tortured by others." Amos told them regretting the news he had to share.

"Oh God." Daniel groaned. "Can Jack ever have peace?"

Striker looked at those assembled around the table, wondering if they truly understood the horrors they would be facing if anything Minnah had told them regarding Jack's treatment was found out. He wondered if they where strong enough to face the fact that there friend had been repeatedly murdered and brought back in ghastly ways in the days since they had thought him safe and resting in peace. Striker decided it would serve no good at this time to pass on what Minnah had told him about Jack's agonies.

"The man MacMasters is involved." Amos told them.

"I should have arrested him when I had the chance." Hammond berated himself.

"You are not to blame for the evil in others." Amos confidently informed the leader of the SGC.

"Do you know where he is?" Teal'c asked the question on all the SGC members' minds.

"Not at this time no." Striker growled out. " Minnah is unable to tell where he is"

"Sir, we need to contact Thor and see if he can trace the Colonel." Sam advised.

"Striker?" Teal'c called the mans attention to him. "What has happened to O'Neill?"

Amos and Striker had been dreading this question. But understood the Jaffa warriors need to know.

"Do you really want to know? Amos hoped that they would say no.

"Wait I want Dr Fraiser present for this." Hammond went into his office and called down to Janet Fraiser's office telling her to come to the briefing room asap.

No more than five minutes later Janet Fraiser walked into the briefing room to an atmosphere of dread and dismay.

"Take a seat Dr Fraiser." Hammond instructed the waiting officer. "Amos and Striker are going to tell us what they know about Colonel O'Neill's treatment, as they believe he is still alive."

Janet gasped horrified.

"That's not possible Sir." Janet began.

"I am sorry but it is, Jack is special as you have seen for yourself and Minnah is adamant he is alive." Amos assured them.

"Are you sure you want to know what Minnah has told us of Jack's torture?" Amos repeated his earlier question and waited for the response.

Almost as one the three remaining members of SG1 declared an adamant.

"YES…"


	13. Chapter 13

-1AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are not to upset by the serious Jack whumping that is going to happen frequently in this next chapter. All feedback is most welcome even if it is flaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MacMasters surveyed the unconscious man at his feet, the prone body covered in partially healed cuts and bruises from the attentions of the Doctor. MacMasters thru the bucket of cold water that he had been holding over Jack and followed it with a boot to the leg.

Coughing and spluttering Jack's eyes slowly opened as he painfully returned to consciousness.

"O'Neill I want you to be able to feel this." MacMasters announced kicking Jack in the leg again.

MacMasters dropped the now empty bucket and picked up a baseball bat, slapping it into the palm of his hand he watched Jack's eyes focus and follow his every move.

"I am so going to enjoy this." MacMasters smirked "But I'm afraid that you wont."

He then proceeded to slam the bat across Jack's right ankle, snapping could be heard and the smile grew on MacMasters face.

"Why?" Jack gasped out.

MacMasters did not answer he just raised the bat and swung as hard as he could impacting with bone crushing force again on the damaged right ankle. He paused to survey his handiwork as the bones of Jack's right ankle had been broken and forced through the skin, blood welled from it seeping slowly onto the floor.

"Right lets continue having some fun then shall we." MacMasters chortled and prepared for the next blow.

"O'Neill, J, Colonel, USAF." Jack ground out holding in the pain.

"Shut up." Yelled MacMasters he did not want to be reminded of the mans military status.

MacMasters brought the baseball bat crashing down onto Jack's right knee cap, and then carried on in a frenzy smashing and hitting both of Jack's legs. Taking great delight in the gasps and whimpers he was causing the abused man to make.

Pausing for breath MacMasters wiped the sweat from his brow, leaving the room for a minute he came back in carrying a innocuous bottle of water and a red petrol can.

"O'Neill, J, Colonel, USAF" Jack muttered blood ran from where he had bitten thru his lip. He struggled to pull himself away from the man who was the cause of his pain.

"God your pitiful." MacMasters snarled. "The great and mighty Colonel Jack O'Neill.

MacMasters slowly unscrewed the cap from the petrol can and the proceeded to pour it slowly and deliberately over Jack's legs and feet.

"Things are gonna get a little hot." MacMasters laughed striking a match he held it over the squirming Jack.

"You fucking coward." Jack howled with rage as the pain from his petrol filled cuts increased.

"What did you call me?" MacMasters screamed kicking Jack anywhere on his body that he could reach.

Stamping down on Jack's hand MacMasters took great delight in hearing and seeing the fingers snap like twigs. Striking another match MacMasters retreated a safe distance and then tossed the lit match onto the petrol covered man.

Whoosh Jack's lower body burst into flames, screams burst forth from his bloody mouth. Beating at himself Jack desperately tried to put out the flames but all he achieved was to spread them further on his body and hands. Finally Jack's mind and body gave out as his eyes rolled back into his head and death once again held him in its temporary grasp.

MacMaster's watching from his safe position smiled with unconcealed glee at the pain and suffering he had caused. Looking at his watch he estimated that in approximately twelve hours he could come back and have some more fun, as Jack would be semi healed, maybe then the Doctor could suggest something that would suit both of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smith shuddered in disgust from where he had been watching and listening to the scene played out on camera. He had no idea what and how this O'Neill managed to miraculously come back from the dead and frankly he did not really want to know, he was more interested in what he had done to deserve such hatred from Kinsey and MacMasters.

Working for Kinsey had been profitable before, but Smith had the feeling that this job was going to get complicated and not in a good way especially with having to deal with the two psychopaths in the shape of MacMasters and the Doctor.

Smith nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone vibrated in his jacket pocket.

"Smith?" The voice at the other end questioned.

"Yes sir." Smith answered keeping his doubts out of his voice.

"Is he suffering?" The voice demanded.

"Definitely suffering and in pain sir." Smith responded

"I want to see it all." the voice purred happily.

"I will dispatch it too you now." Smith grimaced with distaste.

A click signified the end of the conversation, Smith called a security guard in and handed him a dvd case, giving instructions on where to drop it off.

Kinsey put down the phone and rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation of the viewing to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God." Daniel groaned and then hurried from the room to vomit in the nearest restroom.

"I am sorry to have upset you all, but I felt it better to be completely honest with you regarding Jack's treatment so far." Striker bowed his head ashamed to have caused such upset.

Tears where slowly streaming down Janet and Sam's faces as they had listened to Striker tell of Jack's treatment. Janet wondered if after they got the Colonel back whether he would ever recover mentally from his ordeal.

Hammond remained in his seat overwhelmed with feelings of horror and disgust at what had been done to his much lived second in command. Swearing to himself he promised that the full resources of SGC would be used to find his mistreated officer.

Teal'c remained outwardly stoic, but inside he was screaming at the inhumane treatment of his warrior brother, he had witnessed many terrible acts as first prime to Aphopsis, but he had not expected to see worse on the Tauri home world.

Daniel staggered back into the room and dropped despondently into his seat he thought that he would never get the imagine of his best friend being burnt alive. He promised himself that MacMasters would pay for these actions.

A bright flash signified the arrival of a visitor to the SGC.

"Greetings General Hammond."


	14. Chapter 14

-1AN: Well cant help myself, got to whump Jack some more. Hope you like this chapter feel free to suggest rescue or torture methods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blearily Jack looked around the room that he was in, pain radiated out from his barely healed body, pus filled blisters covered his legs, he then realised he was lying in blood and bodily fluids. Groaning Jack struggled to crawl away from the foul smelling area in which he had been left.

The door opened and a smiling MacMasters and the Doctor entered the room, both carrying Goauld pain sticks.

"Are we ready for some more play time then." The Doctor insanely cackled.

Jack surveyed both men with contempt refusing to respond to the Doctors goading.

"Gone shy on us have we?" MacMasters laughed activating the pain stick and making sure to wave it in front of the silent Jack's face.

"Shall we see which one of us can make him scream loudest?" The Doctor chortled at his idea.

"That's a brilliant idea." MacMasters turned to congratulate his insane companion. "Do you want to go first?"

"I really don't mind." The Doctor responded.

Jack glared at his tormentors and was determined not to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He would rather die and was under no illusion that once again he would be tortured to death.

MacMasters advanced towards Jack, smiling the entire time he placed the pain stick on the sole of Jack's left foot and then activated it. Laughing loudly when the intense pain showed on his victims face.

"Great but no cigar." The Doctor smirked. "He didn't scream once and really MacMasters you never even got much of a whimper either."

"See if you can do any better." MacMasters challenged moving away from Jack slightly.

"Do not concern yourself MacMasters my friend." The Doctor confidently spoke. "He will be screaming in no time at all."

The two men laughed and coldly stared down at Jack who glared back defiantly. Jack was waiting for the weasel faced Doctor to come closer, when he did, Jack reached out with an unexpected fist, and managed to pull the man over and punch him squarely in the face. Although not able to put his full force behind the punch Jack still managed to draw blood, but before he could do any serious damage, MacMasters had smacked him hard on his damaged legs and when Jack released the bleeding man, MacMasters had activated the pain stick.

The Doctor got slowly to his feet, he signalled to MacMasters to deactivate the pain stick and move back. Wiping the blood from his face, the Doctor waited for Jack to focus on him.

"That was a mistake." The Doctor pleasantly announced.

Jack realised that the Doctor's pleasant tone, belayed the hatred and madness burning in the mans eyes. Still he was determined that nothing and nobody would make him scream.

The Doctor again advanced at Jack and jabbed the pain stick into his groin activating it and laughing loudly as tears of pain and gasps burst forth from the tortured mans mouth. Again and again the pain stick was jabbed into Jacks groin area drawing blood and causing him to lose control of his bodily functions.

MacMasters cheered the Doctor on is his attempt to make the defiant O'Neill scream, suddenly he could hold back no longer and joined the Doctor in causing pain and suffering.

"No no no no no no no." Jack whimpered as his two tormentors repeatedly jabbed him with their pain sticks.

Some time later, the two disappointed men left the small room/

"Well seems like we didn't get a scream." MacMasters shrugged.

"Not to worry. There's always tomorrow." The Doctor proclaimed. "I believe I have worked up an appetite. Do you fancy Italian?"

"Sure why not." MacMasters responded.

Eyes stared sightlessly, blood pooled under the body spread and mixing with other bodily fluids and a strong heart no longer beat.

But soon that would again change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's great to see you Thor." Daniel stated. "We need your help."

"What is it that you require?" Thor asked.

"Jack is not dead." Daniel declared.

Thor blinked his large black eyes and was silent.

"Indeed, O'Neill was returned to us but…" Teal'c attempted to explain but was cut short.

"We don't have time for a complete explanation right now." Daniel cut in.

"I was told that O'Neill had been lost." Thor said looking at General Hammond. "Was this a mistake?"

"Initially we thought that Colonel O'Neill had died from two consecutive zat blasts to the head, but somehow he survived and was taken by Striker to his village to recover." Hammond held his hand up to stop Daniel from butting in again.

Striker and Amos had been ignored up until this point and now found themselves scrutinised by the small grey alien that they had been told where Asgaurd and allies of the SGC and Earth.

"Now the Colonel has been abducted and is currently being tortured and abused so we need to locate him." Sam informed the listening Thor.

A bright light encompassed the room and the three members of SG1 and the others all found themselves on the bridge of Thor's ship. Staring in shock and amazement Striker and Amos where keen to ask questions but did not as they felt it was more important for Jack to be found.

Thor moved towards a control console and found himself flanked and surrounded by the members of the SGC. Moving a stone, Thor attempted to locate his missing friend.

"O'Neill is not on the planet." Thor told them.

"But he has to be." Daniel snapped.

"His life signs do not appear on the planet." Thor stated.

"How are we going to find him if they have taken Jack off world?" Daniel worriedly asked.

"There could be another explanation." Janet slowly spoke.

Although she did not really want to consider the possibility of what she had considered but from what both Amos and Striker had told them about Jack's treatment then it was highly probable.

"What is it?" General Hammond asked as all those present turned towards the diminutive woman.

"He's dead."


	15. Chapter 15

-1AN: Hope that this is a good chapter and that any feedback is welcome. Sorry that its taking so long to update but once again my health is sabotaging me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's dead."

Thor survey Daniel and Sam watching the two exchanged horrified looks when Doctors Fraisers words sank in.

"I will continue to monitor the planet for O'Neills life signs and will beam him aboard once they are detected." Thor assured his visitors.

"No." General Hammond quietly spoke.

Shocked and sickened faces turned towards him, Teal'c lifted a questioning eyebrow, as the General took a deep breath and explained himself.

"We want to catch these people and as hard as it is for me to say, if Colonel O'Neill regenerates then beaming him aboard will just allow those responsible to escape." Hammond waited for the others to respond.

"Indeed these people need to punished for what they have done." Teal'c inclined his head towards Hammond.

"I see your point General Hammond and I will do all I can to assist you." Thor advised.

Sam and Daniel moved closer to each other in mutual support as they realised that Jack was going to be left in the hands of these psychotic animals until teams could be put in place for him to be rescued and for these animals to be captured.

"I will return you then to the SGC and as soon as I locate O'Neill I will alert you to his location." Thor solemnly told General Hammond.

A bright flash accompanied the groups return to the SGC, preparations began to facilitate the return of the much loved Colonel Jack O'Neill, and only those whose loyalty to the SGC had been proven beyond a shadow of a doubt being initially involved.

Feelings among the assembled men and women ran high as Hammond explained the circumstances behind the meeting. Anger and disgust rose within the ranks.

Four hours later Thor informed General Hammond that he had detected weak life signs for O'Neill and he advised the General on where he was being held. Plans where drawn up and SG3 where sent to reconnoitre the location to gather any important information.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor instructed MacMasters on where and how he wanted the unconscious man to be put and what restraints he would like fastened. The Doctor began placing his instruments on a trolley close to Jack so that when he woke he would be able to see them.

MacMasters left the room and returned carrying a hose which he fitted into place on the cold water tap, turning the water on he directed the flow onto Jack's body washing away the accumulated blood and bodily fluids.

The Doctor watched closely as awareness returned to his victim, smiling at the distressed look in the chocolate brown eyes when they spotted the implements of torture.

"Now that your back with us shall we begin." The Doctor chuckled and picked up a scalpel.

"So what you got planned Doctor?" MacMasters asked smirking in anticipation at the pain which was going to be caused.

"I always wondered if you could skin a man like you can skin an animal." The Doctor replied, making his first incision.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to breath thru the pain of what he new would be the first of many cuts, slowly but surely he withdrew further and further into himself blocking out all external stimuli.

MacMaster's was disappointed that after the initial whimpers from O'Neill no further indications of the pain and suffering he was going thru where forth coming.

The Doctor hummed to himself as he worked on separating the outer layer of skin from the flesh underneath. Smiling as he imagined the terrible pain the process must be causing.

"Doctor I think you've lost him." MacMasters whined.

"Nonsense. I've only just begun." The Doctor snapped back.

"Honestly Doc he's not crying out or anything." MacMasters moved to Jack's head and starred down into the empty brown eyes. "The lights are on but nobody's home."

He tapped Jack on the head and received no reaction at all. Grumbling the Doctor moved to stand beside MacMasters.

"Oh well it was bound to happen sooner or later." The Doctor unhappily declared.

"What was?" MacMasters asked.

"That he would shut down and become unresponsive." The Doctor told MacMasters while idly slicing Jack head with the scalpel he was still holding.

Smith walked into the room and tried not to stare at the abused body on the table.

"I am going to meet the boss, I will be back later." Smith turned and hurried out of the room.

"What's his problem?" MacMasters wondered aloud.

"Weak stomach I suspect." The Doctor responded.

Smith hurried to his car, he had no intention of returning as this assignment did not sit well with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helicopter's deposited the SGC teams who where going to be part of the rescue where cars where going to take them the rest of the way. The three members of SG1 where keen to get to grips with the enemy and rescue their leader. Doctor Janet Fraiser felt a keen sense of dread at what condition they would find the Colonel in. Even if he could cheat death and be revived the journey to death had to be a painful one.

MacMasters and the Doctor where bored of skinning Jack and where now using him as a pin cushion and sticking knives and scalpel blades into his body. The Doctor took great delight in stabbing into the empty brown eyes and MacMasters plunged a knife deep into the defenceless man's stomach.

Suddenly the lights went out in the room and sounds of weapon fire could be heard.

"Christ we have to get out of here." MacMasters yelled

"Yes I believe we do." The Doctor calmly responded.

MacMaster's charged out of the room not wanting to be caught with O'Neill's body.

The Doctor meanwhile moved towards the rear of the room and thru a previously unseen door which led to an escape route. Calmly walking down it the Doctor continued humming, only slightly disappointed that he never got to finish skinning an live person.

MacMaster's meanwhile rush out of the building and straight into the arms of Teal'c who surveyed the former disgraced leader of SG1 with ill disguised contempt. MacMaster's backed away in fear looking for an escape route, seeing no way to escape and fearing that if he tried the silent Jaffa would kill him MacMaster's meekly gave himself up.

The last of the fighting stopped as the SGC team members rounded up the enemy, Doctor Janet Fraiser rushed into the room that one of the marines from SG3 was backing out of in horror.

"Jesus Christ." The marine fought to keep his stomach contents.

Janet hurried to the source of the marine's horror.

"OH God Jack." Searching for a pulse, Janet hoped she would not find one.

"Is he dead?" Sam asked.

Janet look up into the anxious faces of Daniel and Sam with Teal'c standing seemingly unmoved beside them.

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

-1AN: Thanks for preserving with me and hope you enjoy this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"Is he dead?" Sam asked.

Janet look up into the anxious faces of Daniel and Sam with Teal'c standing seemingly unmoved beside them.

"Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor transported Jacks body up to his ship along with the other members of SG1 and Dr Fraiser.

"Janet are you going to leave Jack like that?" Daniel asked pointing in disgust at the scalpels and knives sticking out of Jacks body.

"No I am going to remove them." Janet began by removing the scalpels that had been thrust into the normally vibrant brown eyes of the leader of SG1.

Thor stood back and watched as Janet worked, even though he knew that he would have to inform the High Council of all that had happened.

"That's the last of them." Janet announced. "Now its just a question of time before he regenerates again, I hope."

The members of the SGC stared down at there unresponsive comrade and friend each lost in there own thoughts on the horrifying fate that had befallen him. Thor took the opportunity to leave to make his report.

"Can you do anything else for O'Neill?" Teal'c enquired looking down at the still form.

"No, not at this time." Janet replied.

The four sat around the body waiting for some sign of life, each hoping that the return to safety for the battered tortured warrior would occur soon.

A gasp signalled the return of life, brown eyes almost reluctantly opened and slowly surveyed the surroundings.

All waited with baited breath before the three Tauri rushed forward.

"Nooooooooo" howled Jack as he scrambled away from them.

"Jack your safe." Daniel softly spoke reaching out a hand beseechingly to his friend

"O'Neill, J, Colonel, USAF."

"Colonel. It's ok your safe." Janet slowly approached.

"O'Neill, J, Colonel, USAF." desperately repeated.

Head shaking Jack backed himself into a corner curled tightly into himself and began to rock and chant over and over again.

"O'Neill, J, Colonel, USAF."

Janet beckoned the others away from the Colonel and turned her back on the distressing sight.

"He is clearly traumatised and I believe that it maybe better if we returned to the SGC where the Colonel can be allowed to rest." Janet announced.

"I do not agree DoctorFraiser." Teal'c spoke up before the others had a chance. "I believe that O'Neill will be safer here, he should not be allowed to come to further harm."

Turning to face the still chanting man, Janet came to a decision.

"OK Teal'c maybe it would be better if the Colonel stayed here for now, but I am going to give him a sedative to him sleep and relax."

Sam starred at her CO, hardly able to believe that he was once again safe back with her and the other members of SG1.

"I have to report to the General and advise him of the decision to remain here." reluctantly Sam went to locate Thor.

Daniel eyes welled up with unshed tears as Jack continued to rock and mutter his name and rank.

Janet moved to the medical equipment she had brought with her and filled a syringe with a sedative which would hopefully help. Then she slowly advanced pausing she bent down and gently took Jacks arm, blank brown eyes watched in detachment as she injected the drug.

Gently rubbing Jack's arm Janet could feel the tension slowly ebb from him. Teal'c moved closer, but before he could squat down to Jacks level, panicked brown eyes registered the large shape towering over them.

"Won't scream!!!" Jack yelled trying to squeeze further into himself.

Shocked Teal'c halted and began to back away in an effort to calm his brother. Daniel also stopped moving any closer while Janet could feel all the tension return to the rocking form.

"No, no never scream." Jack ground out now trying to move away from Janet too.

Janet moved away from Jack again moving slowly and calmly so as not to upset him further.

"I am going to increase the sedative I have already given the Colonel as it is not working. " she told them.

"I did not realise my presence would upset O'Neill." Teal'c quietly spoke.

"I don't think it is you so much as the towering over him." Daniel suggested.

Janet again advanced to administer more sedation and gently did this, Daniel and Teal'c stayed back until Jack slumped against the diminutive form of Dr Janet Fraiser.

Moving the unconscious form onto what the Asgard considered a bed Janet began to gently clean and put medication on the wounds covering the majority of Jacks body especially his lower half.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack eyes opened and he rolled out of bed, getting dressed, he collected his fishing gear and made his way out of the cabin to the lake outside.

After quietly fishing for what felt like hours Jack realised he was not alone, a two glowing balls transformed themselves into a young boy and a middle aged serious looking man.

"Hello O'Neill." The boy beamed.

"Shifu."


	17. Chapter 17

-1AN: Thanks for the feedback and hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and in this story the SGC has yet to encounter the Ori.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack surveyed Shifu and the man who accompanied him.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked reeling in his fishing line.

"We would like you to come with us." The unnamed man spoke first.

"Why and whose your friend?" Jack looked at Shifu.

"My name is Linus." the man smiled at Jack.

Jack looked the man over and decided that he did not like him as Jack had a unpleasant feeling about him.

"Why do I need to go with you then?" Jack asked again.

"Because if you do not then you could destroy everything you hold dear to your heart." Linus spoke still smiling serenely at Jack.

"I would never hurt anyone." Jack snapped sharply.

"You are to powerful and dangerous to remain here." Linus retorted losing his smile for the first time.

"Me dangerous." Jack sarcastically commented "No way".

"Enough, you cannot remain here in this world." Linus growled.

Shifu remained silent, watching the interaction between the Tauri and Linus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c surrounded the bed that Jack lay on, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Each one waiting for him to wake and come back to them.

Janet walked over and felt Jack's pulse, turning she faced her friends and colleagues.

"He's resting and hopefully when he wakes he'll be calmer." Janet smiled hoping to reassure them.

"And if he's not?" Daniel spoke everyone's fear.

"Then we'll deal with that if it happens." Janet calmly reassured them, hoping that it would not come to that.

The group settled down to wait for their friend, colleague to wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack surveyed Shifu and Linus, watching them have a silent conversation.

"I wonder if there talking about me?" Jack thought to himself.

Suddenly like switch had been turned on there silent conversation came through loud and clear. Jack kept his face calm and did not betray the fact that he could hear them discussing his situation.

"O'Neill must come with us, we cannot allow him to remain." Linus snapped glaring at the serene Shifu.

"We must allow O'Neill to choose his path." Shifu replied.

"If you do not persuade him that this is the right action then I will take him." Linus glared at the watching man.

Jack stared back at the two ancients and suddenly a phrase popped into his head.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

Linus started, and Shifu waited.

"Well you are not an ancient are you, your something else." Jack asked, not expecting an answer.

"What I am is not important, we demand that you leave with us." Linus snapped moving closer to Jack.

Jack just smiled at the advancing Linus who stopped when Shifu placed a hand on his arm.

"O'Neill we want what is best for you and those close to you." Shifu assured.

"What's in it for you and your friend." Jack asked.

"There is a great change approaching and you are an instrumental for this." Shifu glanced at Linus.

"So it would be best if you where ready and able to deal with this change." Linus slyly smiled.

Jack contemplated his next move did he really want to go with Shifu and the snide Linus, he did not believe that they could force him to go if he did not want to. But who knows what would possibly happen to the others if he did not. Something told him that Linus would use the other members of SG1 to get what he wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no." Daniel stared at Jack on the bed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's glowing." Janet stated the obvious as Jack's body began to glow and pulse with a strong white light.

"Please don't leave." Sam sobbed,

"Sam honey I am not leaving I will be back." Jack's voice spoke from the glowing form.

Sam continued to weep, a glowing tendril reached out and stroked the side of her face.

"Daniel don't touch anything while I'm gone."

Daniel smiled thru his tears.

"Teal'c buddy."

Teal'c nodded his head as no more words where needed from his brother in arms.

"Doc, keep them needles sharp for me."

Janet stifled a snort of tearful laughter.

"General its been an honour."

General Hammond shook his head smiling at his glowing subordinate.

The glowing increased in intensity before disappearing with a whoosh, leaving no sign of Colonel Jack O'Neill behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Jack O'Neill to the Furling home world."

Jack looked up into the eyes of the speaker.

Smiling green eyes blinked sleeply back.

"A dragon cool." Jack exclaimed.

"Correction my friend a Furling I am."

TO BE CONTINUED…….


End file.
